Rejuvenation
by Beach50
Summary: The Renaissance was full of beauty, art, and wonder. It was the rebirth of the world. Clary never really felt that way until she met Jace, who showed her a new world full of paints and frames to be filled.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I got this idea in art appreciation. I love this idea so much. It takes place in the renaissance and involves art and stuff. You'll see please enjoy.**

2015

A tour group followed their guide through the newest exhibit in the Uffizi Gallery. "Jace Herondale's paintings have been famous for centuries, but they recently discovered that some of his most famous painting were actually done by his wife. It is well known that she was incredibly influential in his work after they were married, but they didn't realize how much. They found sketchbooks and journals explaining their relationship and how their works were created." The tour guide explained, shocking the crowd. "We have determined which paintings belong to whom. This is the first gallery that has ever featured Herondale's wife, Clarissa Herondale."

1503

"Clary what are you still doing in bed!" Her mother, Jocelyn, chided her, as she busted through her bedroom door. Is it a crime that she wanted to sleep in for once in her life? She groaned quietly, rolling into the silky pillows of her bed. She would never tell anyone this, but she rather enjoyed returning home since her husband died. She wasn't a fan of him, and was forced to marry him at 13. He was in his late 30's and very vulgar. They were married five years before he was mysteriously found dead. Clary thought he owed some men some money because of his gambling problem, but no one really did much about it. It was a known fact that they hated each other immediately after the wedding ceremony. He often went to whore houses on the outskirts of town to find pleasure elsewhere, figuring he had all the time in the world to create an heir. He didn't obviously. She was lucky the alliance between their two houses was kept because she didn't create an heir, but she was still returned home, thankfully. She knew the chance of anyone wanting to marry her again were slim to none, which she was ok with.

"Go away, mother." Clary threw a pillow at the woman, as Jocelyn ripped the overs off the bed. Jocelyn gasped in frustration, tearing the blankets off faster.

"It is already time for lunch, and here you are still lying in bed. Get up." She pulled at her arm, dragging her out of bed. Clary sighed heavily, following her mother to her wardrobe. "You know that the Blackthorn family is coming today. Their oldest son Mark has yet to marry, and your father and I want you to try to convince him to marry you." She pulled out one of my gown and corsets. She wrapped the corset around her daughter, as Clary held onto her bedpost. This was her least favorite part of getting dressed. The strings were pulled taught, making Clary gasp for breath.

"I told you I don't want to get married right now. My husband died 6 months ago. Everyone knows I'm used. I don't feel like being rejected." She bit out, as her mother tightened the strings even more. She inhaled a shaky breath, knowing what society said about her. The rumors circling around her marriage drove her crazy. She blamed her husband. Sebastian was one of the most annoying people she ever met, and it was his fault that she was stuck.

"Oh sweetheart, you're still young and beautiful." She mused, turning her around to face her. She fluffed her daughter's hair, making sure it framed her face correctly.

"I was with him for 5 years and never conceived. They will probably think I'm infertile." Clary used everything to her ability to get her mother to understand she didn't want to get married again.

"Everyone knows your husband only went to you a couple of times." Jocelyn exhaled a breath, feeling sorry for her little girl. "I know you don't want to be married, but your father has insisted that you at least attempt to find another." She sighed, adjusting the shift under the corset. Clary dropped her eyes, wanting to marry someone that she approved of, but silently knew it would never happen. "I'll speak to your father tonight about waiting a bit longer. Try with Mark, but after today, I'll get you more time. It can only be a couple years at most. Your father is an impatient man." She assisted her daughter into her gown.

"Thank you, mother." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"No problem." Jocelyn assured her, tying the string in the back of her gown.

Clay huffed, as her mom escorted her into the common room. The large Blackthorn family filled the room. They had been family friends for years, and she had to admit Mark wasn't that bad looking. She hadn't been able to see them for the last few years because managing Sebastian's assets were a pain in the butt because he never did want he was supposed to with his lands and staff. Mark was young, but she just wasn't interested in him that way. She didn't know if she would be interested in anyone that way.

"Clary." Mark nodded respectfully, standing next to her.

"Mark." She curtsied, smiling forcefully at him.

"Let's walk a little before we eat." He held out his arm for her. She internally groaned, realizing that he probably was interested. They stepped into the foyer, and she held onto his bicep. "I'm not interested in marriage." He stated immediately, making her release a calming breath. "Not that you aren't amazing. My father is sending me across the continent, and I don't want to drag a sweet girl with me." He spoke softly, placing his hand over hers.

"Oh, great." Her smile returned to her face.

"I thought you would say that." He grinned faintly. "Do you miss Sebastian still?" He asked, resting his hand over mine. She snorted, rolling her eyes. "I take that as a no."

"We hated each other. He treated me like an object. I was supposed to provide an heir, but he would only screwed whores. When he did stumble into my bed, he was violent and cold. I hated him." She scowled, as they approached the house today.

"That does sound pretty bad." He grimaced. They entered the house once again, sitting in the couches around the common room.

They all had a cordial dinner with one another, and the idea of marriage was thankfully dropped.

OoOoO

Later in the day, Clarissa's father summoned her into the living room. She wasn't quite sure why because he never calls for her to see him. If it was about a suitor, she was going to throw a tantrum. When she walked into the room, her father was speaking to a very beautiful man. He was tall and golden. She stayed quiet, looking him over. He didn't look familiar, but he was incredibly handsome. She bit her lip, trying not to star too obviously at the young man.

"Clarissa, this is Jace Herondale. I commissioned him to do a piece of you for our family." Valentine smiled between the two young adults, as his daughter bowed. Clary hadn't really met an artist before, let alone one this young. Man, he was even more attractive close up. He had thick shoulders with piercing gold eyes. He looked like one of those Roman statues that my father tracked down, which are incredibly unique and beautiful.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Morgenstern." He took her hand, kissing it lightly. The blood rushed to her face, and she scolded herself seconds later for reacting that way because it was silly. She's never gotten flustered like that before from someone barely touching her.

"Nice to meet you as well." She spoke up after several seconds, as he drew away from her.

"Where do you want this painting done?" The artist looked over at Valentine, wondering where to put this figure of his next painting.

"I don't really care. Just make sure my Clarissa is truly beautiful." He held my chin lightly, smiling kindly at me. She moved her chin away from him, rubbing it on her shoulder.

"I don't think I'll have a problem with that." Jace licked his upper lip, letting his eyes linger over the young woman's body.

"Hey." Her father snapped her fingers in front of his face. "That is my little girl." He threatened.

"I'm a professional." Jace countered immediately, shifting his art supplies in his hands.

"You better be." He glared at him, as he left the room.

"Where do you want your painting done?" Jace smiled kindly at Clary.

"Why don't I show you around and you can pick because I have no idea." Clary snickered quietly, holding part of her gown up to walk better.

"Sounds like a plan." He puffed some hair away from face, following her through the house.

"Do you have anywhere you prefer?" She questioned, glancing over at him. It was a rather large house. She wasn't quite sure where to take him.

"Somewhere outdoors maybe a garden." He suggested.

"Oh, I think I have a place." She clapped, gesturing for him to follow her.

She led him outside to their vast garden. Her father placed those beautiful roman statues in the garden, along with a beautiful marble fountain. It gushed sparkling blue water down the carefully crafted sculptures.

"This is beautiful." He grinned, beginning to set his supplies down on a bench.

"This is one of my favorite places." She sighed happily, sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Good, because I'm doing it here." He pulled out a canvas, and set it on a stand. She watched curiously, as Jace set up his equipment. There wasn't a lot of it, but she still found it fascinating. She was slightly jealous of him. He was free to do whatever he wanted, he got to paint his hearts desires, while she was stuck here, waiting for some random man to marry her. She wanted something more from this life, but no one could give that to her. "Here." He walked up to her, kneeling in front of her. She took a sharp intake of breath, feeling nervous about the sudden closeness. He adjusted her skirts to flow a certain way, making her heart thump a little faster in her chest. She knew her face was bright red because no one touches her like this. It's improper, but she didn't say anything. He pushed himself up slightly, taking her hands gently in his own. His hands swallowed her, as she kept his eyes on him. His fingers were callused, but warm. Heat radiated over her body. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore it. "Is everything ok?" Jace's eyes quickly locked with hers, and she took a deep breath.

"Yes, of course." She forced a polite smile, even though she felt overwhelmed with intense warmth.

"Good." He reached over, tilting her chin to the side. "Perfect." He smiled, dropping his hand reluctantly from her face.

 **A/N: So the way Clary's marriage work was common practice. Girls got married at 13 to ensure that they were in fact virgins. Husbands were also known to go to brothels and have relationships with other males. I didn't bring up that last part, but it did happen. Widows were also sent back to their parents' home, and they tried to marry them off as fast as they could.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **If I get 5 or more reviews within the next 12 hours I'll get this story updated before I go to bed.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guy! Thanks for the reviews. Honestly the more reviews I get, the fast I want to write. So please review! Along with follow and favorite! This is going to be a pretty great story I think. I am really enjoying it.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Clary never knew getting a portrait done would take so long. She knew that they took a fair amount of time, but she felt like she had been sitting for hours. The silence between the two didn't make things any better for her. All she could do was sit there, feeling Jace's gaze linger on her every few moments. The pose he had her only gave her a little glimpse of what he was doing. She wanted to see what he was doing, yet as the subject of the painting she knew that it wasn't allowed. The idea of her painting made her all jittery. If she wasn't so flustered around him, she might ask to tag along when he did another portrait. She knew that it was a dumb idea, and her father would never allow her to go. It didn't stop her curiosity though.

"Miss Clarissa you need to tip your head back down just a little. I'm almost done with your face." He assured her, returning the brush back to the canvas. She did as he said, sighing heavily. Her neck started to ache, but she ignored it.

"You may call me Clary. The only person to ever refer to me at Clarissa is my father and my late husband." She clasped her hands a little tighter, knowing that it wasn't the most proper thing in the world to have a stranger call you by such a familiar name, but Clarissa feels so formal. She didn't like being referred to in the name her two least favorite people call her. She hated it.

"Very well." His tone seemed a little more chipper then normal. It is very possible she just imaged it. She was bored, and found him to be quite fetching. She wondered if he felt the same way see did. She was young, and beautiful, and smart. He was rather suggestive in front of her father, but that doesn't mean anything. Does it? She never really paid attention to boys growing up because she knew it was pointless to fantasize when she was younger. By the time she was 10 she was engaged to Sebastian, so when she entered the phase in her life were boys were interesting, she was already tied down with nowhere to go. She already knew what her whole life was going to look like, but know she did know. Sebastian wasn't supposed to die. She wasn't supposed to get ruined and have to search for a husband once again. "Ok, you can lift your head up if you want." He exhaled a breath, wiping the sweat off of his brow. She lifted her head back up, reaching up to rub her neck lightly. It felt glorious to be able to move her neck again.

"Your hands." He stated without even looking at her.

"Oh." She pursed her lips, putting them back in their place.

"Thank you." He hummed, turning his eyes back to her. Now that she could see his gaze on her, she felt her face flush with heat. She felt like he was examining every little part of her, which was true.

OoOoO

After another few hours, Jace put his brushes down, running his fingers into his locks. Clary adjusted her stance awkwardly, realizing that her butt was now completely numb. She wondered what he was doing, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, you can get up." He spoke up after a few second. She released a breath, dropping her posture in a very unladylike way, as she got to her feet. It felt so good to relax.

"Can I see?" She questioned, stepping closer to him.

"Of course, it isn't done though. I just finished you, and outlined the surroundings." He explained, stepping aside so she could stand in front of it.

She cocked her head to the side, looking over the beautiful painting. It was strange. She almost didn't recognize herself. She looked like an adult instead of the kid she sees in the mirror, which she couldn't comprehend. There was no way she looked like that. She didn't even realize that she had reached out to touch it until Jace caught her wrist. She flinched, feeling a spark run down her spine. His fingers lingered on her arm, but he reluctantly let go.

"The paint isn't dry yet." He said softly

"Is this what I really look like?" She murmured, keeping her eyes locked on the painting.

"Yes, it is." He nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks got even hotter than they already where. There was no way she was pretty. She bit her lip, turning slightly to look over at him. "Um… you can go. I'm going to finish up the details in the scenery, so…" He trailed off, scratching the back of his ear.

"Oh, sorry." She shook her head, snapping herself back into reality.

OoOoO

She had been sitting in the common room since she left Jace. She scrubbed the charcoal against the paper, creating images from around her life. This was Clary's guilty pleasure. She knew that women weren't really artist, but it really helped her relax. Art fascinated her, and it was the reason she was so curious about painting.

"Hey, your father said you were in here." Jace's voice entered the private area, making her snap the little sketch book closed. "What was that?" He questioned, sitting next to her on the couch.

"It's nothing." She stammered, feeling her cheeks turn bright red.

"If it's nothing, then I can see it." He plucked the book out of her hand, and she scrambled to get it back. He stood up quickly, flipping the pages open, as she fell off the chair in a tangled heap of her skirts. "Did you draw these?" He breathed, flipping carefully through the pages.

"Yes." She spoke softly, casting her eyes downwards. Embarrassment seemed into her gut, as she pushed herself off the ground. He was a true artisan, while she was just a silly girl, who had no right to do anything like that. She was supposed to assist her mother in being head of the house, she was not supposed to goof around in hat little book. "I know I shouldn't be doodling like that, and that they aren't very good. Could you please give it back?" She held out her hand, wishing he would her give the book back. The longer he held the book, the more her stomach twisted in knots. No one has ever seen that before, yet this man takes it from her without a second thought. She didn't know what to think of that, but she knew that she wanted her property back.

"Not very good." He breathed, letting his finger drift over the page. "I've been an artist for most of my life and I have been a mentoring for five. This is some of the most outstanding work I've seen in my life. You have had no formal training, correct?" He kept his eyes glued to the book, looking at it with wonder.

"No, sir." She shook her head, feeling completely astonished. Not only did he depict her beautifully in her portrait, but he was complimenting her past time. Were they really that good? She had no idea, but his words made her feel nervous. Could he really be that impressed?

"I wonder what you could do if you had a real canvas." His eyes turned up to mine. "Marry me." He stated calmly, as he closed the sketch book.

"W-what?" Clary stammered, widening her eyes at him.

"Marry me, and I will make you one of the most renowned artist in Italy." He held the book out to her, scanning her face for an answer.

"We can't just get married!" She exclaimed loudly, snatching the book from him. "And you know as well as I do that a woman isn't allowed to be an artisan. I don't have a very large dowry right now because my husband died a few months ago. I'm a ruined woman do you really want that?" She snapped, clutching the book to her check.

"Ruined?" He breathed, stepping close enough to her to touch her cheek lightly. "You are one of the most lovely creatures to walk this earth. I do not care for money or status of your virtue. I care for your mind through. This is a gift." He pointed at the book. "Let me harvest it. I cannot do that if we are not married. You can't be in your father's house or married to another because they will never allow it, but this is what I do." She starred at him in complete shock, as he spoke. This isn't something she could do. Is it? She never really gave her doodle a second glance, but now here is a man saying that it is a gift. He stayed silent for a few minutes, waiting for her to say something that might not ever come. "Think about it this way. I will teach you to refine your skills. I am young with a large estate left behind from my father, I am handsome, and I could probably give you everything you have ever wanted from this world. Love. Adventure. Contentment. Any other man that asks for your hand will only want you for two things, your dowry and your body. While I do enjoy your body, what I really want is your hands to create beautiful works of art." He stated, still trying to comprehend her silence. No one has ever been so blunt with her before, and she didn't know if she liked it or not. The tension between the two was building, but Clary didn't know what to do. Jace stood here asking for her hand. No one has ever done this to her. No one has ever spoken like this to her.

"I don't know what to do." She admitted quietly, after what seemed like hours.

"Say yes." He stepped closer to her form, holding her arms lightly. "Say yes." He breathed again, starring into her deep green eyes.

"Even if I say yes, that doesn't mean my father will." She broke her gaze away from his, feeling like it was penetrating her very soul. Does she want this? The words he spoke had so much since, but so confusing at the same time. She didn't understand what was going on. Her stomach churned with the thought of going through with this, and she didn't know if that was bad or good.

"I can convince him." He shrugged, sliding his hands down to tangle with her fingers. "I don't want to pursue this if this isn't something you want, but you say the word and I am yours." He brought her hands to his lips, kissing them lightly.

"Alright." She breathed, not believing that the words escaped her mouth. She just agreed to marry the man in front of her. She was in complete shock.

"Looks like I am going to speak to your father." He smiled, running off. Her jaw was hanging open from complete shock. What just happened?

"Wait! Now?" She widened her eyes, racing after him.

"Yes now!" A carefree smile was stretched across his face, as he stopped just outside my father's study. "Wait here. I'll be out in a little bit." Before she could say anything else he disappeared into the room in front of her. She quickly put her head against the door trying to hear.

 **A/N: Woo Jace proposed! How do you guys think Valentine will react to this? Do you think he's going to be ok with this?**

 **Also the picture I made for this keeps going away and it's really bothering me.**

 **What did you guy think?**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I just had an amazing weekend with God at a women's retreat, which made like my life. If any of you don't know God and want to leave a review message me, I would love to talk to you.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this weekend.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

Jace couldn't believe he was doing this. He never wanted to get married, but this magnificent girl hypnotized him. He had never seen a woman who could draw like that before. The lines were smooth yet defined, shading that looked like it took years of practice, and she called them silly doodles. Those were works of art. It took me years of practice and training to draw as wonderfully as she could.

"Jace." Valentine sounded surprised, as the younger man stepped into his study.

"Mr. Morgenstern." Jace bowed faintly, taking a deep breath.

"I thought you were going to speak to Clary and leave." He walked over to me, clasping his hands in front of him. Valentine seemed confused about why he returned to the study, as he got to his feet.

"Yes, I know. I decided something." Jace inhaled, suddenly feeling overcome with nerves. He hadn't been thinking at all. He knew she was right outside, pressing her ear against the door trying to listen. He made this decision. Even if it was a snap decision, he was following through with it. No turning back.

"What is that, son?" Valentine furrowed his brow, obviously not understanding why Jace was still in his home.

"I would like your daughters hand in marriage." He announced, trying his hardest to keep his voice steady. Has Valentine always been that tall? Jace suddenly felt like he was staring up at the man to talk to him. Gosh, this was a bad idea, wasn't it? No, no, everything is fine. Clary is beautiful. Red curls hanging down her shoulders, a soft roe color spread across her defined cheeks, and a petite body covered in elaborate fabric.

"You want to marry my Clarissa?" He said slowly, as if the idea was insane.

"Yes, she is a fascinating young woman. I think she would make an interesting wife me. I enjoy a woman who challenges the people around her." Jace told him, even though it wasn't necessarily true. He wanted her for her artist abilities. "I'll accept whatever dowry you have saved for her at this moment and I don't mind that she isn't virgin. Most women who aren't 12 aren't pure anymore. Besides I don't want to teach a girl how to have sex it's incredibly tedious." He paused, realizing what he just said. he felt so stupid. Why did he say that? "I'm so sorry." His eyes widened, as he saw Valentine begin to grimace at him. His lip turned into a snarl, making Jace gulp "I meant to say that someone who is experience tends to be a better partner." Jace gritted his teeth, knowing that wasn't any better. What is wrong with him? "I mean-" Valentine put his hand up, thankfully silencing a babbling Jace

"Just forget about it before you make things worse." Valentine growled, glaring at the young man in front of him.

"That's probably a good idea." He bit his lip, trying to calm himself down. Valentine gripped the brim of his nose, sighing audibly.

"I want her to marry a noble man, who lives in the country. Not some artist that lives in Florence with us. The city isn't good for her." He crossed his arms, blowing out a frustrated breath. Jace couldn't tell if he was frustrated with him or his daughter.

"Well I have an estate in the country I inherited from my father, who was a noble man, which makes me one." He smirked slightly, proud of his status in society. "I spend most of my time there because that's where my studio is. I only come here for a couple a months to do the rounds on the elites who can't drop by my villa." Jace started to feel a pit form in his stomach from Valentines harsh glare. Has he always looked evil?

"Why do you want my daughter? Her last husband pretending to be cordial until after they were married, and he treated her very poorly. I want you to be frank with me, Jace. I don't want her to get hurt again" Valentine snarled, furrowing his brow at the young man in front of him.

"She's interesting. I enjoy someone who can think outside the box." He hardly knew her, and he knew that he couldn't tell her father about the art. He had a plan. No one could know that she was doing art.

"You like her because she's stubborn." He raised an eye brow at him.

"I guess." Jace squinted his eyes slightly, beginning to feel this conversation spiral into almost non-existence. He couldn't tell if this was working or not because of Valentine's stoic face. "Would it change your mind if I asked her for her approval before I approached you about our arrangement, and she said ok?" Jace forced a terribly fake smile, but he hoped it was work.

"She did?" He hummed low in his throat, as he rubbed the side of his beard.

"Yes." He nodded, seeing Valentine start to sway Jace's direction.

"Fine." He exhaled a breath, dropping his arms in defeat. "I would like the money I gave you for doing her portrait back as a down payment for my daughter's hand." He held his hand out with a huff. Jace pulled the pouch of coins out of his pocket, reaching his hand out reluctantly. He should have done this at a different time because this was a lot of money. It was a lot more money than a normal down payment for a betrothal, so if he decides to back out he has to pay him 4 times that.

"Go home. I'll send you a corresponded when I have time to work out the details." He tossed the coin purse onto the desk.

"I look forward to it." Jace sauntered out of the room maintaining an air of confidence, slowly deflating as the door was door was firmly shut behind him. He could see Clary standing in front of him, probably looking just as terrified as he did.

"W-what did he say?" She stammered, chewing on her lip.

"He said yes. I gave your father the down payment." He pushed himself off the door, reminding himself that he was doing this for a good reason. Not only was she beautiful, but she had the potential to be an amazing artist. That's what he wanted. He's never met a woman who actually wanted to do art, and he wanted her. Most women he would just try to charm into his bed, but he knew he couldn't do that with her. Her husband recently died, and she looked far too sweet to fall for his typical act. Apparently he also treated her poorly, which made him a little hesitant.

"Wow, really?" Her mouth hung slightly, as her eyebrows popped up.

"Of course, I told you he would. I'm going to go home, but it was a pleasure meeting you." He picked up her hand, kissing her knuckles lightly. Her face turned pink, making him grin faintly. Her face had been like that most of the time he spent together. It gave her a certain type of innocence, even though he knew she wasn't. "Sleep well tonight." He nodded respectfully at her, squeezing her hand lightly.

"You too." She murmured, inhaling a small breath. Jace walked past her, trying to calm his nerves.

"Thank you." She called after him, making him stop in his tracks.

"For what?" He questioned, glancing over at her in surprise.

"For taking an honest interest in me." She kept her eyes cast down, looking nervous and vulnerable. That husband did a number on her.

"It was nothing." He felt sympathetic for the girl, so he walked back over to her. He gazed into her big green eyes, seeing a frightened little girl in them. He hesitantly held her cheeks, stroking them gently. He was surprised about how soft they were, and he wondered if the rest of her body felt that way. He quickly shook his head, remembering now wasn't the time. "You are magnificent. Remember that. You are not an object to be used as arm candy. You are beautiful and have a mind of your own. Start acting like it." He spoke as respectively as he could, but he knew it was a little harsh.

"Alright." She exhaled a solid breath, as he dropped his hands from her face. He could see her self-esteem grow in her eyes.

"Alright." He grinned, moving backwards. "You be good. Do let anyone see you drawing. I have a plan." He pointed at her, as he walked towards the front door. He ran down the front steps to his carriage, ready to collapse in bed.

OoOoO

Jace got home a couple hours later. He spent most of his time in the carriage thinking about her. He didn't think it was a mistake. He knew that. That didn't mean he wasn't terrified. He was never going to get married because he enjoyed the single life. He rather enjoyed luring noblemen wives into his bed, but if he was getting married, he was going to stay faithful to her. Jace didn't think he would have too much of a problem staying with his wife to be because she is so beautiful. When he stepped into his house he saw some women's gloves sitting in the entrance. He sighed, seeing more clothes trailing the hallway. He trudged into his room, seeing a very naked Kaelie in his bed. He inhaled a breath, ruffling his hair.

"Hey there." She bit her lip, sitting up. The covers feel away from her chest, flashing her perky breast to the room.

"I didn't realize you were coming over today." He gulped, trying to force his boy to calm down.

"I thought I would surprise you." She hummed, crawling out of bed.

"I'm very surprised." His eyes were glued to her body immediately. The smooth tanned skin curved around her form, making his stomach roll in arousal.

"Good." She grabbed his shirt, pulling him against her. He realized that didn't like it. How did he not like this anymore? Clary wouldn't act like this because she respects herself. She might get a little nervous, but she would have present herself like this.

"Get out." He removed her hands from his shirt, taking a step back.

"What?" She snapped, ripping her wrist from his hands.

"Get out. I don't want you to come around here again." He reached down to grab her slip.

"You can't be serious!" She exclaimed. "I gave you everything. I was your muse." She stammered, holding the cloth up to her body.

"I'm getting married. I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to do this to her." He spoke softly, trying not to offend her even more.

"Married? You can't just do this to me, Jace." Tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. Go back to your husband. Merlion is a good guy, Kaelie. Let him take care of you." He encouraged, reaching out to her.

"Don't touch me." She sniffled, struggling to put on her shift. "I can't believe I fell for this." She shook her head, hurrying out the door.

"I'm so sorry." He called after her.

 **A/N: So they are getting married! Yay! What do you think their relationship is going to be like?**

 **The next chapter is going to be fun. My best friend/roommate loves the renaissance, and gave me a lot of info about pre-weddings in his time. It should be interesting. I don't typically write in third person, so I'm still learning. I hope I'm doing good. Next chapter I am going to be jumping around I think.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm proud of this chapter, and I love it. I hope you guys like it too.**

 **Please enjoy!**

A few weeks had gone by, and celebrations were in full swing. The festival had started a week after his engagement to the dear Clarissa. Jace was surprised it happened so quickly, but he didn't question it. He knew near to nothing about these wedding arrangements, so he was going with the flow, trying to enjoy the festivities that were in his honor. He wished he could see Clary more, but he knew that isn't how this worked. Jace wandered the crowd of people, followed by his men of honor. He almost always had a posse around him, and the few times he saw Clary she was followed by group of women, women that he knew. He felt sorry for her because most of them were pretty vicious.

"Jace, lookie here. Isn't that your bride-to-be?" Raphael poked him in the side, making Jace not only flinch, but look for a flash of red hair. His eyes are drawn to her most of the time, looking for her bright unruly locks. Is it weird that he just wanted to stick his fist into her hair?

He found her, dancing around the maypole. He was memorized by her laughter that echoed through the field. She was skipping around her fellow ladies, winding the colored ribbon around the wooden pole. A flute played a beautiful melody, which he found that he was swaying to. He had never really seen her like that before, and it was kind of refreshing. He always thought of her as an adult, but seeing her now, he realized that she hasn't had too much time to grow up. He knew she was timid around him because she wasn't comfortable around each other yet, but he hoped that he would get there with her.

"Has Jace gone soft on us, boys?" Raphael hooted, clapping his hand on Jace's shoulder. Jace tried to hide his red cheeks, as they teased him.

"Shut your mouth." Jace spat at the men laughing around him. Him getting defensive only made their jabs even worse.

"She is very fair isn't she?" Simon chimed in, gazing over at her

"Yes, she is." Jace breathed, seeing the carefree smile along her face. He wanted more of that and wondered how to give it to her. He made it his goal in life. He wanted to make his wife smile as much as he could possibly could.

"Jace, we have a fitting soon. We should get to the tailor." Alec nudged him away from where they were standing. Jace sighed, reluctantly following his boys. He could watch her for dancing or hours, but he knew now wasn't the time.

OoOoO

Clary sighed softly, as her maids of honor shifted through all the merchants that had traveled to their town. Sadly, she had to visit all of them, and buy one thing from each place. It would be considered disrespectful if she didn't get something from each shop, so she powered through. The festivities had been going on for weeks, and she has only made it to about half. All the feasts and fittings made it near impossible to do anything at all, but all that mattered was that she was trying her hardest. She barely had a moment of peace.

"Clary, darling, look at this ribbon. It's so beautiful." Kaelie walked over to her holding a piece of elaborate green ribbon. "It matches your eyes." Clary didn't notice, but Kaelie was obviously putting on a show around her. Clary didn't really know the girls around her because during her marriage she didn't get out much. Most women didn't know their maids of honor anyways she reminded herself.

"Yes, very pretty." She drew the ribbon away from her, wrapping it around her fingers to see it against her complexion.

"You should wear it in your hair tonight at the feast." Isabelle smiled, gathering the brides locking into her hands to gather them on her head. "Give me a mirror." She inquired the merchant. Isabelle held the mirror in front of Clary, and she smiled at the up do that she began creating. Clary wasn't a fan of her other maids of honor, but Isabelle was always kind to her. She appreciated her companionship in these times because her first marriage ceremony was very hard on her. This one was a lot easier because she knew Jace didn't expect anything of her. He had told her that many times, which made her feel at ease. He wasn't going to push her.

"Thank you, Isabelle. I think that's a great idea." She beamed genuinely at her companion.

OoOoO

Clary couldn't hear the girls behind her. Little did she know all but one of her maids of honor had been already with her husband-to-be. They all pretended to be polite with one another, but they secretly hated her, jealous that she was the one finally tied down their man.

"I don't know if Clary will be able to keep up with her new husband. It is well known Sebastian hardly touched her. She was probably too frail and boring." Kaelie whispered, so Clary couldn't hear. She hated played nice to Clarissa.

"Probably." Steelie rolled her eyes, as she drew out a golden piece of ribbon. "I don't care if she has already been with a man, there is no way she is ready for him." She grinned slyly, glancing up a Kaelie and Aline. They all knew what he was like.

"I completely agree, and when he gets bored with her, he'll come running back to us." Aline bit her lip, looking over at the small redhead.

"Kaelie, come help us pick out a fan." Isabelle eyed the other ladies harshly, knowing about their affairs with him. They knew that if she spoke a word their lives would be ruined, so the girls forced a giggle, circling back around the bride to be.

OoOoO

Her ladies helped her finished getting dressed for the feast, and scurried out of the room to join their families. This has been her first moment alone in a week, and she was thankful for it. She gazed in the mirror at the dress that covered her small frame. The center of it was a light green fabric that was filled in with a curly design, while the rest of a dress was a deep evergreen. She couldn't help but notice how her hair stood out against the cloth. She touched her hair lightly; making sure the green ribbon was secure before heading to the waiting room. She sat carefully onto the couch, attempting to keep her dress from wrinkling. Her father, Valentine, stepped into the room minutes later, grinning happily at his daughter. She quickly stood up, fixing her skirts.

"You look just like your mother." He smiled at her, holding out his arm for him to take.

"Thank you, father." She curtsied, slowly walking out of the room to the great hall. They entered the main room, and it was full of chatter, music, and clanking glasses. The feast was in full swing, as everyone celebrated their marriage to be. It was weird to think all of these people were here to see her. She put on her smile, heading over to the wedding table. She carefully sat down next to her fiancé, feeling her heart pound a little faster in her chest.

"Hi there." He grinned at her, pouring wine into her goblet.

"Hey." A blush set across her cheeks, and she knew that it would be there the rest of the night. She hates that he does this to her, but she can't make it stop no matter what she does. She sipped her wine, trying to focus back on the masses. Of course, it didn't really work. She was hyper aware of the man sitting next to her. He wasn't paying much attention to her at the moment because he was talking to a few of his buddies, but she didn't mind.

"Now that the beautiful bride to be is here, let's eat." Her father announced, as the servants brought out food and more wine. They made her favorite today. Roasted swan. It was a rare delicacy that was only served during wedding celebrations or others major events. A servant set a plate in front of her, and she sighed quietly. They were starting to restrict what she was allowed to eat. They didn't want her to gain any weight before the wedding because she had to fit in her dress. There was still a decent amount of food, but it was slightly disappointing because everyone else could eat until their hearts were content, while she could only eat what she was given.

"Is that all you get to eat?" He questioned, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"They don't want me to not fit in my dress, but that's ok I'm not that hungry." She lied, cutting the piece of meat in front of her. He still looked at her curiously, and she wondered what he was thinking.

"That's ridiculous I've seen you eat a mountain of food every day for the past two weeks. I'll get more food." He stated, shooting up to his feet.

"Jace, it's not necessary." Her face had turned even redder at the idea of him noticing how much she ate. Was she that much of a pig? She didn't think she ate much.

"Don't be crazy. My first wife-to-be can't go hungry." He smirked to her, as he ran towards the kitchen. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, glancing around to see if anyone heard what he said. She took a bite of her food, attempting to listen to her mother next to her. Jace returned about 15 minutes later with a huge platter full of fruits and meats.

"I don't think I can eat all that." She laughed, playing with a loose strange of hair. Her heart swelled in her chest at his gesture.

"Well I'll help you." He grinned, plopping a grape into his mouth.

"Thank you." She giggled quietly, taking a piece of fruit. She leaned back against her chair, finally letting herself relax. Jace is going to take care of her. That was something that she realized today. He was always going to make sure her needs were met. Sebastian never noticed what she ate, or how much, or even cared about what she did. He never would have gotten her more food. Jace was a good man.

OoOoO

"Here, I want you to meet with some people." Jace held his hand out to her, helping her to her feet. Her hand clasped onto his bicep, allowing him to lead her over to what he considered family.

"Is that the duke and duchess? What are they doing here? When did they even get here?" Clary exclaimed with wide eyes, as they got closer to them. He chuckled internally, knowing that they didn't even show up to her first wedding.

"I was their ward when my parents and they got here today." He explained, placing his hand over hers.

"I knew your parents had died, but you never said you were a ward." She whispered, not wanting any one to hear.

"Yeah, my parents died around the time I was born, and Robert was my godfather." He quickly looked over at the duke and duchess. "Robert, Maryse, it's wonderful to see you. This is my beautiful wife-to-be, Clary." The duke bowed lowly, and he tried to go lower. Robert smirked at his ward, going even lower. Jace growled at his adoptive father, adjusting himself closer to the ground. Robert was just trying to prove that he had a more powerful position then him. It was a little game that he often played with Jace, and he wasn't having it today. "Robert, enough games. These are my wedding feast." He tried to bit back the harshness in his voice, as he stood back up.

"All in good fun, Jace." Robert chuckled quietly, clasping his hand onto his shoulder.

"It's lovely to meet you, Clary." Maryse smiled at the petite girl that stood next to him.

"Lovely to meet you as well." Clary curtsied again, looking up at the older women.

"Let's leave these men to their talk of horses." She smirked at the boys, slipping her arm into Clary's. "See you boy later." Maryse grinned, drawing his fiancée away from him.

OoOoO

Clary yawned heavily, rubbing her eyes lightly. She inhaled a sleepy breath, glancing around for her father. He was stumbling around with the duke, cracking jokes and drinking ale. She sighed, as she looked around for another relative to escort her back to her room. Sadly, she couldn't find someone. She fought off another yawn, attempting to cover her mouth. She wasn't allowed to walk back to her room by herself.

"You tired?" Jace asked teasingly, sitting back down next to her.

"No, I'm yawning because I'm full of energy." She giggled softly, touching her hair lightly. She could feel it falling down, and it was driving her crazy. She just wanted to turn in for the night.

"Do you need someone to walk you back to your room?" He offered, holding his hand out for her.

"Yes, but isn't it improper for you to escort me to my room. People might think we are up to something." She bit her lip, knowing what people would say.

"So what if we were? We are getting married, and your virtue isn't in question anymore." He shrugged, urging her to take his hand. She hesitantly took it, climbing carefully to her feet. He led us out of the grand hall, and they were alone. They hadn't really spent time alone together since her portrait was done. They weren't uncomfortable, but it was different from when they were around their friends and family. His hand rest gently in hers, tugging her lightly down the hall. She had been staying in his house because that's where all the feast and festivals are being held. It was more convenient for her to move in here then continue to stay at home. They slowed to a stop as they approached her door, and she rocked on the balls of her feet. "You looked beautiful tonight." He breathed, touching the ribbon in her hair. "But I like your hair better down." He drew the ribbon out of her hair, making it fall around her shoulder. She sucked in a breathed at his actions, as her heart pounded heavily.

"I never really thought about it much." She blushed, tugging on one of her now free curls. He grinned faintly, circling his thumb over the back of her hand. He continued standing in front of her. "Is there something you need?" She glanced away from him, being to feel herself overheat.

"Could I kiss you?" He stepped closer to her, invading her space. She didn't know if she was ok with him being this close to her.

"I- alright." She stammered, looking up at him under her lashes. She knew this was going to happen eventually, and she was so curious what it would be like. She was so curious what he was going to feel like. His free hand found its way into her hair; as he leaned down to connect their lips lightly. She gasped quietly, holding onto his waist. Jace drew away slightly, hovering his mouth over hers. Jace was waiting for her to react. She exhaled a breath, as she gained the confidence to push herself up to brush their mouths together again. Her heart was racing, as their mouths moved against each other's. She gasped when his tongue entered her mouth. She whimpered quietly, arching her body against his. The feeling of his mouth against hers made her mind melt. She didn't know what to do.

"Good night." He broke away from her, running his thumb along her cheek.

"Good night." She gaped for breath, struggling to place her hand on the door knob. "Sleep well." She murmured, biting her lip, as she carefully pushed the door open.

"You too." He smiled, waiting for her to enter her room. She closed the door slowly, leaning back against the wooden door. Her lips curled upwards, as she touched them lightly. She giggled to herself, noting that Jace's kiss was the best one she ever received.

 **A/N: So My best friend is obsessed with the renaissance. Everything I wrote was accurate. Apparently, aristocrats used to bow really low because they knew that other people had to bow lower than them. They wanted to see how far they could bow. They would also have festivals for weeks before the wedding.**

 **Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! It's time for the wedding. I loved writing this so much. I hope all of you are having a happy thanksgiving and happy holidays! I'm stuffed with turkey and mac and cheese. I am ready for some sleep and relaxation, but I wanted to finish this first.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Clary groaned, as Isabelle busted into her room. She knew she had to wake up early today because today was her wedding. It was the event that everyone has been waiting for, and she was ready for it to be over with. All the people, and the dancing, and the feasting tired her out. She was ready for a break. She wanted to sleep in and spent time actually getting to know Jace. All these events really hindered that. One of her ladies was assigned to getting her ready for the big day, and she didn't want one of those other girls to do it. They were a nightmare to be around, only talking about gossip and clothes. She didn't care about any of that stuff. She cared about real life.

"Come on, Clary, darling." Isabelle ushered her out of bed, leading her to a table filled with fragrances and elixirs. "Arms up." She ordered, grabbing the hem of her nightgown to remove it. Isabelle poured the perfumes into her hands, beginning to rub them over her slim body. The sweet sent filled her nostrils, letting her know that she wasn't going to smell bad at her wedding. She, like many other women, attempted to be as clean as she could at all times. This was a regular treatment for her, so she had gotten used to it. Normally, one of her servants did it, but since it was the wedding it was the maid of honors job to do.

"It's freezing in here." Clary shivered, crossing her arms over her exposed chest. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a chill run down his spine. She wanted to put her dress back on, but she had to finish preparing her skin. Next she rubbed delicate oils along her skin, which made it a feel soft and milky. Jace better appreciate this because her treatments lasted much longer and with more oils.

"Well you are naked." Isabelle rolled her eyes teasingly, spreading more fragranced liquid over her.

"Very true." She sighed, squeaking as Isabelle moved to her lower region without warning. When Isabelle finished cleansing her, Clary pulled on her white slip. Clary felt tense, picking at her fingers, as Isabelle put the dry shampoo into her hair. She knew this was probably going to be the most anxious she was all day. She had to spend hours preparing for her future husband, and all she knew was that she wanted him to be better than her previous husband. From what she has learned he is better than him, but she didn't think much of Sebastian until after they were married. She wants someone to love her. Is that too much to ask for? She prayed that this would be better, that he would be as good as he is now, but he could change. Gosh, she was over thinking this.

"Are you ok?" Isabelle brushed her hair rhythmically.

"Yes, I'm fine." She released a shaky breath, shaking her head.

"No, you're not. Tell Izzy what's going on." She ordered kindly, trying to look out for the bride to be.

"I'm just scared." Clary's voice cracked, as a tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, knowing that it was silly to cry. She should be happy right now.

"Why?" Isabelle exhaled in surprise, stopping her movements.

"I'm scared Jace will be like Sebastian. He didn't care about me. It hurt me to be ignored and violated the way he did to me, and I can't go through that again." She sniffed, biting her lip to keep from whimpering.

"Hey." Isabelle moved around her, and crouched down in front of her. "Clary, Jace is like my brother. He grew up next to me my whole life, and he would never do that to you. He is completely fascinated by you. He takes care of the women around him. He will take care of you. I hate to bring this up because it might hurt you to know, but I'm going to say it anyway. Jace use to have affairs with a lot of married women, and the second you two were engaged he called it off with all of them. He said he didn't want to unfaithful to his future wife. Clary, he will always care. He cares about everything. Most of all you." She encouraged the young bride, trying to keep her calm. Clary pursed her lips, forcing back the lump in her throat down. "You are going to be fine, and I'll be living with you guys. So if he's being a dick, you can spend time with me. Ok." She squeezed my hand lightly, encouraging Clary to continue getting ready.

"Thank you." A faint smile broke out across her face, as she hugged the women in front of her tightly.

"What are friends for?" She climbed back to her feet, beginning to run a comb through her hair again.

She knew that she had to get the shampoo out of her hair before she could do anything, and her hair was so long, who knew how long it might take. She couldn't help but think it was weird that they spend all this time beautifying her when she would probably never look like this again. The brush soothingly racked through her hair to remove the dry clay, causing Clary's eyes to fall shut. Isabelle's speech made her a lot better. She knew should make it through the wedding without breaking down.

OoOoO

Jace stood stiffly at the end of aisle next to the pastor. He was nervous. Jace was not a man to get nervous, but right now he was sweating through every layer of clothing on his body. He hated the feeling that settled in his gut, as he waited for his bride to walk down the aisle. She was late. She still wasn't here, and he had been waiting here for at least 15 minutes. He knew that it wasn't uncommon for bride to be late. Alec kept reminding him every few minutes about that fact. Jace couldn't tell if it was soothing him or making him more stressed, so Jace just stayed quiet in his thoughts. His fingers padded against his thighs as he continued to wait. Does it really take women this long to get ready? He forced back a groan, wondering if he should ask Alec to check up on her. What if she left? What if she changed her mind about getting married?

He couldn't think that way right now. It was just making him sweat even more, which was not something that he could do right now. He hoped that he didn't stink. She has been acting warmly towards him since their kiss. That's a good thing right? Everything seemed fine, and now she is 30 minutes late to their wedding. He wanted to pace, but he knew that wasn't allowed. Everyone started to whisper, making him cringe. This was a terrible idea. Why did he come up with this idea? He didn't want to get married. What was he thinking?

His head shot up when the organ began playing through the church. She was there. He let out a sigh in relief, shaking the doubts from his mind. It just took her a while to get ready. It's all good. He let his fears subside, letting himself take her in.

She was in an elaborate blue dress. He knew the cut of the dress wasn't normally used for a wedding dress. It a lot less conservative, but it was still very lovely. Wedding dresses were typically coved almost every inch of skin, while her sleeves hung off her shoulder, exposing them to the world. She didn't seem concerned about it though. She held her head high, walking with confidence. Her corset was strung up in the front, and the skirts flowed out from her hips in thick luscious layers. He exhaled a shaky breath, confirming that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. He wanted to draw every inch of her. The thought made him wonder if she would let him do that. Her veil left her face uncovered, and she had a smile on her face. He grinned bashfully, enjoying how happy she looked. Her face set his nerves at ease almost completely. He could feel his heart continuing to pound heavily as she approached him. She stopped in front of him, and she could see the redness of her cheeks. She looked up at him through her lashes, radiating pure innocence. He knew that she technically wasn't, but for some reason he didn't count her relationship with her husband.

"Hi." He whispered, reaching out to touch the flower crown that rested on her head.

"Hi." She bit her lip, glancing shyly away from him. He didn't mean to handle her little flower crown, but it was filled with white lilies and roses, which were his favorite flowers.

"We are gathered here today..." The pastor started his speech about love and marriage. Jace stopped paying attention to the ceremony. He knew the only that involved him was the part at the end, so the next hour was going to be a long ordeal. He started think about how he was going to depict her. He knew it was going to be different from when he painted her the first time. This time she isn't a client, she's his wife. His view of her has changed so much since they first met, and he wanted to get that on paper. He wanted to start with her eyes. They were so green that he felt like he was falling into a cool pasture of grass when he looked into them. Then he would do her cheeks. He liked the way they turned pink when she was feeling shy or embarrassed. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to see how soft her skin was, but he knew that he would get some weird looks if he did that now. He smirked faintly at the idea of doing that in the middle of the ceremony, but he squashed that idea.

"Jace, Clarissa, take each other's hand." The pastor cleared his throat, getting Jace's attention. He held his right hand out and her hand clasp onto his lightly. A piece of leather was tied around their wrist, symbolizing their eternal bond that was being created. "Jace, do you take Clary to be your lawfully wedded wife under God and man?" He asked the young man.

"I do." He nodded, releasing a breath that he didn't know he was holding. This was it.

"Clarissa, do you take Jace to be your lawfully wedded husband under God and man?" The pastor turned to petite girl.

"I do." Her gaze flicked between the two men. He felt his shoulders relax because he knew without a doubt that she was now his. He didn't realize how worried that he was about her possibly backing out of the wedding. Not only would it have been embarrassing, but he would have been crushed. The realization surprised him. He wandered why that was.

"This chalice is filled with the Blood of Christ that will create a bond between them until they are separated by death. Take and drink." He held the goblet out between them, and the both held it with their free hands. He led the cup closer to her, letting her drink first. She gulped the liquid, licking her lips as he led the cup away from her. He quickly took a drink, but his eyes stayed on her. He felt his body hum with satisfaction from the events that just occurred. "You are now one." He announced taking the cup, and untying their arms. "You may kiss the bride."

Jace pulled her form against his, firmly planting his lips on hers. She molded against him, as his mouth ravished hers. He knew this was inappropriate, but he didn't care. He had wanted to do this since he saw her, and he was going for it. He broke away from her, cupping her cheek gently. She forced back laughter, as she glanced over at the masses that were clapping for them. She leaned against his chest, making him smile widely.

 **A/N: Yay their married! Super cute wedding in my point of view. I researched these weddings, and blue in the renaissance mean purity instead of white. I took some creative liberties. I hope I got pretty close to the real weddings!**

 **Thanks so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. I love you guys so much.**

 **Please review! I love your feed back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! It's finals week, and I really don't have that much to do. I mean I have a final at the end of the week, but other than that I have plenty of free time right now. I've had most of this typed for a while I feel bad that I didn't finish it sooner, but I was busy most of last week. Three parties. One final. One test. And Jesus time. I hope you all are having a good start to the holidays.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Jace beamed down at Clary. She was giggling into his chest, clutching onto him, as the crowd cheered for them. He rubbed her back gently, before taking her small hand into his. They ran down the aisle, while rice flew over them. It lodged in their hair and on their clothes. Jace never understood the reason behind throwing rice. He knew it was supposed to symbolize fertility, but he didn't know if he wanted that right now. He's going to have to wiggle rice out of his hair for days. He'd like to have some fun with Clary. He wasn't so sure about kids, and he knew he would need to talk to her about it because he doesn't want to withhold something that she wants. People had gathered outside, who didn't go to the ceremony. Music was being played, children were roaming the grounds, and people were drinking. It was strange that people these people were all here to celebrate us, but they didn't question it.

"This way." Jace led her over to the wedding companies table. She lifted her flower crown off of her head, letting the veil slip off. He inhaled a breath, seeing her beautiful locks cascade around her.

"Can't party with this one." Clary smiled, folding up the light blue veil. She rested the white flower crown on her head, which stood out starkly against her bright red hair. "Dance with me." She grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the dancing crowds. He chuckled, pulling her flat against him. He liked the way her body fit against his. Normally he preferred his women to be bustier, but her slightly flatter chest soothed comfortably against his body.

Jace laughed, as Clary ran into the crowd of dancing person. She spun in circles, teasing him to follow her. He ran through the crowds with a dopey smile on his face. When he reached the place where she was standing, she had disappeared again. His head flicked around, trying to find his wife. He caught a flash of red hair, and he decided to follow it. He saw her hair bouncing, as she slipped away. She spun around, continuing to move away from him. She was beaming at him, which made his chest feel oddly warm. He practically ran over to her, catching her body in his grasp. She laughed, swaying them around in a sloppy circle.

"Why did you run?" Jace smirked, going along with her movements.

"I wanted to see if you'd catch me." She bit her lip, holding onto one of his hips for balance. Jace liked the way she held on to him for support. He smiled down at her, wanting to kiss her

"I will always catch you." He whispered into her ear, making her shiver in his arms.

"Good to know." She drew away from his body, continuing to hold his hand. To his surprise she looked happy. She seemed nervous most of the time they spent together, but right now she was calm. They walked to the table filled with booze and food. He poured us both a goblet of spiced wine. Clary sipped it and turned to watch the people celebrating. Jace was watching her, as he brought his wine to his lips. He wanted to skip to the wedding night. He wanted to see her completely vulnerable and naked underneath him. He wanted to make her feel complete and full. Jace knew she was someone who longed for passion and love. He could tell because of the way she looked at him. The way she look at him was full of hope, hope that he will take of her, and his heart broke for her. She was insecure and shy. He didn't want her to be shy because he knew that she was a capable of great things. He was going to make sure that she did.

Clary looked over at him, but quickly averted her gaze when she saw him staring. Jace, without thinking, brought up his fingers and ran them down her smooth cheek. Her face turned bright red, and he grinned at his effect on her. "Do you want to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Y-yes." She stammered, still recovering from his previous actions. She took his hand, and he led them over to the crowd that was already dancing. They stood across from each other, following the other men and women that they were in line with. She swayed her hips rhythmically to the music, and his eyes latched onto them. They reached their hands out, touching them gently, as they moved in a circle.

OoOoO

Around dinner time the court jester moved around the crowd. He was performing magic tricks and singing songs, watching him made Clary smile, and watching Clary smile made Jace smile. He was surprised that she was so happy today. She seemed a little skittish most of the time, but thankfully she seemed relaxed today. He leaned over kissing her temple, making her turn and look at him. She bit her lip, reaching to tangle our fingers together. He grinned at her gesture, leaning back in his seat.

"Could I have a volunteer?" The gesture spread his hands, calling out to the crowd, as someone else rolled in a contraption under a blanket. Someone ran up there. The gesture pulled the cloth down, revealing a target.

"We'll this is going to end badly." He muttered, but Clary didn't hear him. The tied the volunteer to the target, and the finally turned the man around. He caught a glimpse of knives in the jester's hands, making him grit his teeth. The knife flew, lodging in the target by the persons torso. Clary flinched, clutching onto Jace's arm.

"Woo that looked close." A smile splayed across her face. His chest felt warm at the thought of her going to him when she was worried. He knew it was a subconscious move, but it counted for something. She trusted him.

OoOoO

The sun was setting, and it was time to head back to Jace's home. Clary walked alongside him, as they wondered home. Isabelle followed a few steps behind them. Clary mingled her fingers together with his, feeling a little buzzed and extremely happy. She wondered what he was going to be like. She knew sex was supposed to feel good, even though she had yet to feel that way, she hoped Jace would make her feel that way. She didn't want it to hurt again. Her shoulders felt tense, as she thought about it. It was hard to think that it might be something good because every time it had happened she always feels so violated afterwards.

"Are you ok?" Jace whispered, moving his arm around her waist.

"Yeah." She forced a smiled, chewing on the inside of her cheek. It was embarrassing to talk about, and she didn't know what to say.

"Don't lie." He sighed, releasing her to give her some space, but that isn't what she wanted. She wanted him to take care of her.

"Jace." She held onto his arm, nuzzling her cheek against his bicep.

"I don't want you to fake affection for me Clary. If something is bothering you, tell me what it is." He pulled away from her again, making her face heat up.

"I can't talk about it out here." She whispered, clasping her hands in front of her. "But it isn't anything bad. You just make me nervous sometimes." She murmured, playing with her finger nails. He released a breath, weaving their fingers back together. She looked up at him, and he was grinning faintly. She knew he wasn't completely satisfied with her answer, but he was ok with it for now. Clary followed Jace up the steps of her new home. Well temporary home. They will be leaving for the country, but she was still excited. She was ready to begin working on art like he promised.

"I'm going to check on a few of my correspondents, so you have some time to get ready." He kissed her cheek lightly before walking down a separate hallway.

"Come on this way." Isabelle locked arms with Clary, leading her to Jace's bedroom. Clary stepped in hesitantly, glancing around the room. The first thing she noticed was that it was impeccably clean. The second was that he had paintings all over the walls. Some of them were of nature, while others were of people. "Come on, let's get you out of this wedding dress." Isabelle pulled me further into the room. She untied Clary's corset, relieving her lungs. "You doing ok?" Isabelle asked, as she lifted the gown over her head. She draped the gown over a chair, making sure there wasn't any damage to the cloth.

"I'll be ok. Nerves are normal aren't they?" Clary exhaled an exasperated breath, looking up at the other girl.

"Of course they are. I remember my first time. I was so nervous-"

"Wait, you aren't a virgin?" She blurted out rather abruptly.

"No." She shook her head, sitting next to Clary on the bed.

"I just assumed that you were one. You were never married..." She trailed off, feeling bad about the way she reacted. Some women didn't wait, and their families would shun them. That's probably why she lives with Jace.

"No, I didn't want to get married. My father cheated on my mother all the time, and I didn't want to go through that. I decided to screw around with a few guys. Now no one wants to marry me. It's also why my parents have me live with Jace." She shrugged.

"Oh." Clary blew out, feeling a little bad for her.

"It's ok. I have tryst with some guys. I get everything I need. Now today isn't about me it's about you and Jace." She smiled widely, going to pick up a brush. "Let me get the knots out of your hair." She started stroking my hair to straighten it out.

OoOoO

Clary crawled into bed after Isabelle left. How should she lay? She laid back, propping her chest up slightly. No, she shook her head, adjusting the covers around her legs. Jace stepped into the room, closing the door softly behind him. Clary pushed herself up into a sitting position, knowing whatever she was trying to do was stupid. "Hi." He breathed, beginning to shift his layers off.

"Hi." She bit her lip, wrapping her arms around her knees. She watched him unbutton his shirt. She shifted uncomfortably, glancing away. Sebastian was always dressed when they were intimate, so she didn't really know what to expect. She froze when the bed dipped next to her.

"Look at me." He tucked his finger under her chin, turning her gaze towards him. She gulped, blinking at him. He had only taken his shirt off, which made her feel slightly relieved. He was so handsome. His golden curls rested around his ears, while his bright eyes focused on me. "If you don't want to do this tonight, we don't have to. We have the rest of our live to do this, and I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing myself on you. I don't know much, but I know your late husband wasn't gentle with you. I don't want you to feel like that again." His hand cupped his cheek gently, staring straight at her.

"I just-" She released a ragged breath, feeling her eyes well up. "I want to be with you." She wiped her at a tear that tricked down her cheek, inhaling a sharp breath. "I want it to feel good. I've heard so many stories, and it always feels good for them. I want it that way for me. Isabelle said that you have been with women, and that you can take care of me." She stammered through the conversation, feeling her face pretty much light on fire.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about this stuff. You can trust me." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, scanning her face. "I can take care of you, but you have to trust me. Ok?" He breathed, as she nodded hesitantly. He leaned in slowly, tangling their mouths together. She inhaled through her nose, easing her fingers into her hair. The kiss got deeper, making her tummy churn with an unknown feeling. She felt him moving around before he shifted between her thighs. Her muscles tensed, as she felt his weight against her. He gingerly spread her legs further, resting directly on her most sensitive spot. She gaped for breath, as her stomach burned. His lips peeled away from hers, latching onto her neck. She moaned loudly, surprising herself. He glanced up at her, smiling cheekily at her. She couldn't stop herself from a giggle escaping her lips.

"I can't believe I just made that noise." She clapped her hands to her face, trying to force the laughter away.

"I liked that noise." He continued to feather kisses against her neck with a smile.

"How did you like that?" She asked curiously, inhaling a deep breath.

"Because I made you make that noise." He crawled up, brushing their lips lightly together. She liked the way her body pressed against him, making her muscles relax.

"Could I keep my nightgown on?" Clary panted, feeling her heart pound in her chest.

"Of course. I can work with that." He smirked proudly at her, as he slid the cloth up her thighs. She adjusted her lower half, taking a deep breath. He crushed their lips together again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered, arching her body against him, as his moved over hers. He smiled against her mouth, biting her lip. She didn't understand what he was doing to her, but it was definitely new. Her entire body felt hot, and all she could do was go through the motions. His hand rested on her knee sliding down her thighs. She let herself get lost in his lips, leaving her body in his hands.

 **A/N: Woo wedding night! They are about to start their artistic adventure! Someone asked if this was over, and no! It has at least 10 chapters. I'm excited to see how they will grow together as a couple because they just seem so cute.**

 **What do you think Clary should paint first?**

 **Did you guys like it?**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Wooo! I finished up my finals with A's and B's, and now I'm nannying my cousins for the week. I had to deal with my cousin crying for almost 2 hours! I didn't think I was going to get a chance to finish this tonight, but lucky my aunt came home to take over.**

 **I apologize for the grammatical errors in the last chapter. I reviewed it when I was tired, and I missed some. I hope I did better this time.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Jace's eyes fluttered open when he felt someone touch his chest. He grinned faintly, realizing it was Clary. Her fingers were exploring his exposed skin curiously. He let his eyes fall shut again because she didn't see him. Her index finger slowly traced the contours of his muscles. He tried his hardest not to shiver, but goosebumps still rose on his skin. She shifted slightly, putting her hand flat against his abdomen. She scratched it lightly with her nails before sliding her hand up his torso to his chest.

"You having fun there?" Jace spoke groggily, feeling like he needed to alert her of his presence. Her hands were starting to drift a little lower then he was comfortable with being awake. She gasped, quickly yanking her hand away. He caught her wrist almost immediately, making her flinch heavily. She wasn't prepared for his alertness. He blinked his eyes open, slowly adjusting to the light. "I didn't mean to startle you." He rested her hand over his heart, running his thumb over the back of her hand. "Keep going. I just wanted to let you know I was awake." He yawned, letting his eyelids fall back down. He just wanted to curl up with one another for the rest of the day. Maybe he could postpone their trip to the country?

"I didn't mean to wake you." She murmured, keeping her hand in the same place. He felt a little bad for frazzling her mostly because she stopped exploring him.

"It's ok. It's a nice way to wake up." He grumbled quietly, placing his hand on her hip to pull her closer to him. Her hand still wasn't moving, so he released an exasperated sigh, as he opened his eyes. "Why are you acting so timid?" He sighed, rubbing her arm lightly.

"I don't know. I'm just not used to this." She blushed heavily, keeping her eyes on his chest.

"Not used to what naked people or the intimacy of it?" He questioned softly, decided to weave their fingers together.

"Both, I guess." She mumbled, looking at their joined hands.

"Did you never see your late husband?" He asked softly, playing with her nimble fingers.

"No, he kept his clothes on most of the time. He normally left right afterwards, and I was on my stomach for all of them." That was the most blunt that she had been about anything sexual at all, but he knew that they weren't memories she enjoyed.

"He didn't even look at you?" Jace shook his head, kissing her hand gently. That's a shameful thing to do to a sweet girl like this. She deserves some much more then what that man gave her. "Well if you would prefer, we don't have to do it that way. Yeah there are some cool things you can do that way, but I can live with out it." He suggested kindly, tracing her fingers with his own. He let their hands fall into place, resting comfortably together.

"Thank you." Her eyes finally landed on his. "Also thank you for last night." Her face turned red, but she kept her gaze with his.

"All in a day's work." He teased with a lazy smile on his face.

"No, I mean you didn't have to do a lot of that stuff, and it didn't always benefit you." She spoke slowly, shifting awkwardly.

"It benefited me just fine. As I said last night, I made you feel that way. It's fascinating to see how a woman will finish." Jace bit his lip, wanting to see it again.

"Oh." She blushed even more violently.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned, letting his eyes turn down to her nightgown. He wished that she would have taken it off, but he could wait. He was a patient man.

"Ok, just a little sore." She sighed, as her hand drift up my neck. He wanted to take her again. He knew that he wouldn't because she was still recovering from last night.

"You should go to back to sleep. We won't be leaving for a few hours. Get some rest." I cupped her cheek, seeing the bags under her eyes. She had a restless night. "I have to get some things in order, so take a nap. I'll get you when we need you." He offered a small smile.

"Alright." She yawned, pulling the blanket to her chin. The way she nuzzled into the covers was adorable.

"I'll see you in a little bit." He breathed, pressing his lips lightly to her nose. The skin wrinkled, as he drew away, but he saw the smile ghosting at her lips. She closed her eyes when Jace started to climb out of bed. He tugged on undergarments before trudging over to the dresser for his clothes. He was pretty much forcing himself out of the room because he didn't want to leave her. Yesterday was very eventful, and some rest and alone time is probably what she truly needed. He slipped quietly out of the room, and went to his study. "Isabelle." He yelled, needing her to begin to pack their things. "Isabelle!" He repeated, as he opened on of his many correspondents on the table. He groaned, tossing the paper into the table. He strode over to her room, which was only a few doors down, and flung the wood open. He didn't think to knock before opening the door, but he wished that he had. Now he will forever have the image of his sister riding his friend, Simon, burned in his mind forever.

"Jace!" She screeched, quickly covering herself up.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." He couldn't stop looking. He was so in shock.

"Get out!" She yelled, throwing a pillow at him. He retreated out the door, trying the rub the image from his eyes. He had seen them dancing together at the feast, but he didn't think anything of it. Lots of men danced with Isabelle. They know she's easy, but he didn't think she was that easy. Simon is the most bumbling fool that Jace had ever met. He once tripped over air. Jace hurried back to his study, and tried to focus on responding to his correspondents. When he had come in here yesterday, he had been too hyped up to do anything, but he knew Clary would need a little while to get undressed and ready for the night to come. He wasn't going to push her. He wanted everything between them to be real and not forced.

OoOoO

Jace was responding to one of the many correspondents he had. He wished he had done them yesterday. He was writing so frivolously that he didn't notice the door creak open, which was followed by the soft footsteps of his wife. "I thought you were going to wake up me up." She bit her lip, hopping up on his desk.

"I know. I'm sorry." He sighed, rubbing his hand through his locks. "I didn't do these last night, and they all piled up on me." He huffed.

"It's ok." Clary grinned at him, kicking her feet back and forward lightly. "I would have preferred waking up to you then Isabelle." She murmured softly, as her cheeks pinked.

"I'm sure you would have." He chuckled, smiling up at her.

"How much longer until we leave?" She bumped his chair.

"Once I'm done with this." He assured her, finishing off the sentence he was writing.

"Yay!" She bounced off the desk, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. He laughed, turning his gaze up at hers. "So when do I get to work on art?" She propped her cheek on his shoulder.

"We can look at your work in the carriage. Get your sketch books and I'll bring some supplies." He suggested, climbing to his feet. He twisted in her limbs, putting his arms around her waist.

"Really?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah." He hesitantly leaned down to kiss her, and she responded kindly. He felt relieved that she didn't back away. Their mouths slowly mingled together, as her hands weaved into his golden mane. Things got a lot more intense then he initially thought. Their tongues clashed, making his stomach churn. He maneuvered her to sit back on the desk. Her chest pressed against his, and she inhaled sharply. She whimpered, as his hands gripped her thighs. She drew away from him, leaning back against her palms. He panted heavily, trying to calm himself down.

"Wow." She gulped, exhaling a large breath.

"Yep." He propped her forehead against hers. They rested like this for a few minutes, bringing their bodies back to their normal state.

"I should get my sketchbook." She slid to her feet, stepping around him.

"Yeah." He watched her walk away, wishing that he could have continued with her. He knew she needed some time with this stuff, but that doesn't stop him from wanting it.

He grabbed his charcoal and pastel box, making his way to the carriage. Clary had a book tucked firmly under her arm, as she exited the house. Her face was lit up, making him grin. She was excited. He could work with excited. If she didn't want to do this, then he would get nowhere with her artist mind, but she is open and willing to create a new world with him. She paused in front of him, holding out her hand for him to assist her into the carriage. He smiled at her, and she returned it without faltering. He knew this woman was going to be the only woman to really peak his interest, to challenge his mind. She could adapt and roll with punches. Not many women could do that.

He knows that she probably doesn't realize how hard this road will be. Being an artist means being in touch with your inner most emotions and mind. There is a lot of stuff that she will probably have to share or express before she will be successful, and it is going to be difficult. It took his years to understand that painting wasn't a job it was a life style. A painter always has to wear their heart on their sleeve, as they try to understand this complicated world.

 **A/N: I hoped you guys liked it. I've been wanting to write another all Jace chapter, and I just couldn't figure out how to do that until now. It's a little short, but it got the point across without dragging on.**

 **Clary will be working on her art in the next chapter. Is there anything you want to see her draw?**

 **Is there anything you want to see with Jace and Clary? I'm excited to work with their relationship because I feel like this situation is unique.**

 **What did you guys think so far?**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I found a beta. I have to say it's about time. Thanks to HeronFrayWood for fixing my poor grammar and phrasing.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Clary stepped into the carriage, keeping her fingers entwined with Jace's. Her affection for him had grown dramatically since last night, and she wished that he would have kept holding her this morning. She didn't want to move, but she knew they needed to head to his villa. She was sick of the whispers about her previous marriage. She wanted to get away from that life, and discover who she truly was. She never thought about being an artist before, yet the more she thought about it, the more interested she was in becoming one. Whenever she had a chance alone, she would draw and sketch in her room. She would draw random things, like flowers and bowls to pass the time. Her life had felt so boring until now. Until she had met Jace.

"What have you been drawing?" Jace questioned, taking the sketchbook from her.

"Not much. I have not really known what to draw." She murmured, as he began flipping through the last handful of pages.

"No, this is perfect practice." A smile grew across his face, making her smile. "You drew these ones from memory, did you not?" He gestured to a few images of things outdoors.

"Yes, I could not do it in front of anyone, so I had to guess. How did you figure?" She questioned, looking over his shoulder to see how he knew they were done from her memory.

"Your shadowing is not consistent. It looks like the sun is coming from this direction, and this one." He pointed out to her.

"Oh, I did not even notice." She was amazed that he could tell just by glancing at it.

"That's ok. You're a beginner." He leaned over, pressing his lips to her cheek. They lingered there longer than necessary, and with every passing second, Clary's face got redder. She never knew that she could feel this way around someone. He made her feel alive, which scared her a little. She didn't want to feel dependent on her husband, but it felt nice at the same time. He drew back from her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You flatter me." She breathed, unable to contain her smile.

"I know." He whispered, running his fingers down the side of her cheek, sending shivers down her spine. She glanced away from him, wondering how he felt about her. All she knew was that he enjoyed the way she reacted around him, but what did that mean?

"What is it, angel?" He picked up her hand, pressing her knuckles to his lips. Her stomach bubbled when she heard the pet name he called her. He moaned that in her ear over and over again the night before. He told her that no one was like her. That she was like an angel. Apparently, the little pet name stuck, and she didn't know how she felt about it.

"Did you call all the other girls 'angel' also?" The words stuttered out of her mouth before she could stop them. His smile faltered, and he glanced away from her. He quickly turned his gaze back to hers, tangling his fingers with hers. His face seemed serious, an expression she hadn't seen on him before.

"No. I did not, because they weren't angels." He slides his thumb over the back of her hand, as his golden eyes pierced into her emerald ones. It was like he was staring into her soul, trying to decipher her mind.

"And I am? I'm special?" She asked quietly, feeling her heart thump faster in her chest at his words. No one ever called her special.

"You are. You are pure and innocent. You do not pretend to know what you are doing, and you are a truly genuine person. I do not say these things to you to trick you into my bed. I say them because I mean them. Understood?" He spoke firmly to her. To most, his tone probably would have sounded harsh, but for some reason it reassured her. "Do not bring up those other women, they do not matter to me anymore." He kissed her squarely on the mouth, shocking her to her core. She let him control the kiss, feeling her body abandon herself over to him. It was powerful and passionate. Last night he was tender with her, but this, right here, was different. It was heated in a way that made her feel that he needed her with every fiber of his being. She pushed him back lightly, having trouble containing herself in this tiny carriage, and he conceded to her small gesture. She collapsed against the side of the carriage gasping for breath. She bit on her lip, trying to calm down.

"Wow." She let her eyes fall shut, as she tried to compose herself. That kiss was something she wanted more of, but if thy continued here, she would end up spreading her legs in the back of a carriage. No, she wasn't that kind of girl. They needed to cool down until they were in a bedroom or at least indoors.

"Sorry, that was a little rougher thence intended." Jace murmured after a few minutes of silence.

"No, no it's fine. It was just incredible." She breathed, not finding the right words to describe the passion that seeped from that kiss.

"Good." He grabbed a pouch from his side. "Anyways, these are drawing tools." He took out a piece of charcoal and a knife. "You've been working with flat charcoal, but pointed charcoal works best." She watched as he sliced away the edges, creating a fine point. "Try to draw that corner of the carriage." He handed her the sketchbook and charcoal.

No one had ever seen her draw before, which made her feel a tad self-conscious. She clutched the charcoal awkwardly, wondering where to start. She drew a line on the page, and from there the outline flowed from her fingers.

"Now, on your other drawing, you shaded by applying a lot of pressure, but that isn't necessary. You need to do it like this." He grabbed another piece of charcoal, slipping her sketchbook into his lap. She watched intently as he crossed lines in different directions over each other. She was utterly fascinated by the different techniques he was teaching her. Seeing the secrets behind an artist made her realize how dedicated he was to this. She had hardly seen him working on art, so this was another new experience for her. "Want to finish your drawing?" He suggested, holding the book out to her.

"Ok, I'll try." She chewed on her lip, as she began shading the correct areas. She tried to remember what he had just shown her, as she twirled the charcoal across the paper.

Clary didn't know how long it took her to finish, but she was finally done. She had to admit it was a lot better than her other drawings.

"Very good." He smiled, kissing her temple.

"Thank you." She beamed, looking over the page.

"You can keep drawing, but I'm taking a nap." He yawned, stretching his arms out.

"A nap sounds very pleasant." She agreed with him, shutting her sketchbook.

"Put your head right here." He patted the inside of his shoulder, inviting her to snuggle with him. He lifted up his arm, allowing her to sink in next to him. She nuzzled her cheek against his chest, allowing his arm to wrap around her small frame. He rested his chin on the top of her head as she let her eyes slip shut. She felt secure in his arms, letting herself drift into a deep slumber.

OoOoO

Clary blinked her eyes open when the carriage came to a stop. Her head was still cushioned by Jace's chest, which made her smile a little bit. "Wake up, Clary." His hand stroked her hair gently, and she realized he had probably stirred her awake, not the carriage.

"Why?" She mumbled, looking up at him.

"Because we are here." He grinned, moving hair away from her face and leaning in to kiss her. She whimpered softly, as he drew away from her. "Come, let me show you the villa." He shifted out of the carriage, holding his hand out to help Clary out. Her body warmed at his kind gesture. She stepped outside and gasped at the sight in front of her. The villa was beautiful, looking more like a castle than a villa.

"Come this way, angel." He led her to the side of the house, making Clary gasp. The land was so marvelous. He had a vineyard that stretched for miles, and beyond that was rolling hills. "Our wine is sold across Europe, and is a favorite across the world." He explained, leading her into a courtyard on the side of the building. It was overflowing with flowers of all sorts. Clary was in shock. He said that he lived out in the country, but this is anything but country. This was one of the most elegant places she had ever seen. He continued to lead her through the garden. She was so mesmerized by everything that she didn't notice the sounds of soft waves. The courtyard opened up to a small outdoor patio, and that's when she saw it. The ocean. She gasped, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Come this way." He took her small hand in his, leading her to a stone set of stairs that led down to the water.

"Oh." She breathed. The villa was up on a short cliff side, so walking down to the water was a little scary for Clary. There was a small beach at the bottom of the stairs, where they stood together. "Why didn't you tell me you lived on the ocean? I've never seen the ocean before. It's so beautiful." She gaped at the scenery surrounding her.

"I wanted to surprise you." He shrugged his shoulders, glancing at the ocean. The ocean breeze whipped their hair around, as they looked at the pristine water. Clary decided to sit down in the sand, drinking in her new surroundings. She already knew that this was going to be her new favorite spot.

After a few moments of staring at the ocean in silence, Jace said, "Clary, we should head back up before the sun goes down." He gestured for her to take his hands. She clasped onto his fingers, pulling her to her feet. He held her against him, and she let his warmth sink into her. She felt secure in his arms, which is something she never felt with another being outside of her family. He reluctantly let go of her, and they made their way up the stairs. She moved to hold onto his arm, as they entered the actual villa. It was a slight letdown after seeing the beautiful outdoors, but it was alright. It was still beautiful.

"This is the room you have been waiting for." Jace opened a door, revealing a room filled with buckets of paint, canvas', and paint brushes. "This is my studio. I mentor two young boys, and one of the boy's best friends lives here as well." He informed me, as they walked into the room. She ran her fingers over the rim of the buckets of pigment, and glanced around the room.

"How old are they?" She questioned softly, looking over the boy's work.

"12 and 15." He grinned. "Max Lightwood moved here with me because he doesn't have anything to inherit as the youngest son. The other child, Julian Blackthorn, moved here with his ward when they were 13. Their uncle's kids were going to inherit his land. They are good children and keep me company. Fairly easy to take care of. Emma, the ward, loves being here because I don't have restrictions for her at all. She's prefers pants to dresses and swords to needle work, and I don't force her to pretend to be something she's not. Occasionally, I will bring them to a formal dinner with me so they can socialize a bit, but they adore their lives here." She didn't see it, but he was watching her move throughout the room. She was curious about everything in this room, as she was going to be working in there. How humiliating would it be if she didn't know her way around?

"So what is your plan for me, exactly?" She returned his gaze, continuing to move throughout the studio.

"Well, first, I will swear the residents of this house to secrecy, and then I will train you. And when you're good enough, that's when people will start to commission. You will paint, and I will sign my name to it. This gives you the chance to have your work displayed in places of honor." He explained, stepping behind her.

"But they will think it's yours." She furrowed her brow slightly, thinking about his idea.

"Yes, but if I don't claim it, then no one would want it. Society doesn't consider women to be artists, but I do. I want to see your paintings in cathedrals and palaces because I know they will be filled with greatness, but without my name, they will stay here, collecting dust. Do you want that?" He snaked his arm around her waist from behind, pulling her back against his chest. She gasped quietly at the contact, feeling her stomach churn with heat.

"I don't want them collecting dust." She whispered, letting her eyes fall shut.

"Then let me help you." He breathed, pressing his lips lightly to her neck. Shivers went down her spine, making it slightly difficult for her to think. "Clary?" He blew across her skin, begging for an answer.

"Alright." She agreed to his scheme.

"It's late. Come to bed with me." He pressed his lips lightly to her ear before retreating out of the room. She chewed on her lip, looking over the room once more. She wanted to get started now, but he was right, it was late. She backed out of the room, following him down the hall to their newly shared bedroom.

 **A/N: So when I was deciding where to have Jace live, I actually looked up a bunch of villas. I kind of combined two of them, but it has everything I want. I love the ocean, so I had to incorporate it when I saw it.**

 **Clary is now working on real art, and she will be beginning to dabble in painting soon. Jace will still be doing his own art. I don't know if it sounded like he was just going to claim her work as his own from now on because he's not. They will both be working on art.**

 **Again another shout out to my beta HeronFrayWood.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **What should Clary's first painting be?**

 **How do you think the household will take to Clary?**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope all of you had a happy New Year! I know my day has sucked because I decided it would be a good idea to do a diet with my mom. It was not a good idea. It was supposed to be 3 weeks, and now I'm doing 2. By the end of the week I might be done with it. We'll find out because I am starving.**

 **Anyways, thanks to my beta HeronFrayWood for editing my work. Also a thanks to Bubblegum234** **for the first painting idea.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Clary stretched her arms, blinking her eyes open. She sighed contently, hearing the sounds of waves echo through their room. She loved this house. She felt like she could abandon all of her worries to the sea, and she could finally relax after 6 years. Jace grunted softly, pulling her body closer to him. Her face lit up, as she buried his face in his chest. She couldn't believe how amazing Jace was. They had been married three days, and she knew that this was who God made her for.

"We can sleep 'till our heart's content, and you choose to wake up when the sunrises." Jace muttered, rolling onto his side to hold her entire body against him.

"Sorry." She grinned faintly, looking up at him.

"You are forgiven." He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers.

"You make it seem like there is a hidden circumstance to my forgiveness." She bit her lip, circling her arm around his waist.

"Maybe there is." He chuckled, adjusting himself to lay on her. He kissed her again, easing her nightgown to her hips. "Are you willing to pay the price?" He teased, pressing his lips to her neck.

"Possibly." She laughed, easing her fingers into his hair.

"Possibly, yes?" He smiled hopefully at her, as he propped her legs around his hips.

"Da mihi osculum." She whispered, letting him kiss her. She giggled when he pulled her over him. "What are you doing?" She rested her forehead against his.

"I want to see what you can do." His hands gripped her hips, as he leaned up to brush their lips together.

"Alright." She snickered, not knowing really what to do, but she was going to go for it. He had done a lot for her physically, and it was only fair that she paid him back. She connected their lips, doing what felt natural to her. She knew he wanted to see her, but she just felt strange about it. Only a few people had ever seen her completely naked and none of them had ever been male. She knew that she just needed some time because she knew that everything was going to be alright. "You're going to need to help me a little bit." She panted, adjusting her hips.

"No problem." He breathed, smiling against her lips.

OoOoO

Clary watched Jace get dressed after their very active morning. He had a dopey smile on his face, which told her whatever she did, he liked. "I'll send in Isabelle to help you get ready." He sat down on the side of the bed, as he fixed his sleeves.

"Alright." She inhaled a small breath, wanting to attack him with her mouth yet again.

"I'll see you at breakfast." He pecked her lips, before exiting the room. She collapsed against the bed, beginning to feel a little nervous to meet the rest of the house.

It didn't take her long to get dressed, and she headed to the dining room. She gulped, seeing the younger teens surrounding the table. Jace stood up when she entered the room, making her smile. He walked over to his wife, holding his arm out for her to take. He escorted her to her seat, which was both unnecessary and kind. He smiled down at her and sat down next to her, holding his hand out. Clary mingled their fingers together, feeling the stares of the teenagers at the tables.

"Julian, Emma, Max, this is my wife, Clary." He introduced me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm would say I've heard a lot about you, but Jace hadn't mentioned you until last night." She teased, bumping his shoulder lightly.

"You didn't tell her about us?" The blonde girl glared accusingly at Jace.

"Well, I decided I had better things to do with my new wife." He grinned deviously at me, making her cheeks flare up.

"We are your only friends. How can you forget out us?" The youngest boy sounded fairly offended at Jace about forgetting about him. She giggled softly at him, as she took a small bite of toast.

"I didn't forget. I've just been dealing with other things, which I am I'm getting too. Clary is going to be an apprentice of mine, along with you two." Jace glanced between the boys, and back at his wife who smiled faintly at him.

"She's going to be an artist?" Julian raised an eyebrow, looking at older woman.

"Yes, she's brilliant." Jace confirmed, making her smile.

OoOoO

Jace watched Clary, as she wandered around his studio again. She was lit up in a way that the boys' weren't. They liked art, but they didn't appreciate it like her. She saw these things and was in complete awe of what she might create. He wondered where he should start her off. Her drawing skills were almost perfect. It seemed like a waste of time to make her keep drawing. He dug through all his canvas', trying to find the smallest one he had. Most of them were fairly big, and this was her first project. She didn't need something of that size.

"Angel, come here." Jace ushered her to him, as he set the canvas up. "I'm going to have you paint the studio with as much detail as possible." He set a stool up in front of the stand.

"Alright." She nodded, staring at the parchment.

"I'll mix the paints for you right now. I can teach you that another time. I want to see how well you'll do." He said, as he poured some oil into his pigment. "Now, you mix blue and red to make purple, red and yellow to get orange, and blue and yellow for green. Add black to make the pigment darker and white to make it lighter. I'll be over here with Julian and Max to help them finish up the painting I assigned to them before our wedding." He explained to her, seeing her take in every word he said. "Have fun with it." He drew her head to his lips, before he walked to the other side of the studio with the two boys. She smiled at him, turning her gaze back to the canvas.

He walked across the studio to the two boys. He assisted them, as his eyes would wander to his wife, who was working intently. He would smile when she would catch her lip between her teeth. She seemed so focused. He wanted to paint that. He wanted to paint all of her. He wanted to paint her naked, clothed, in every situation. When she opened up to him with her whole body, he would ask, but until then, he was going to wait quietly. His lady was timid, which was something he was willing to work around. He wanted her willingly. He wanted them to be something natural.

She cocked her head to the side, dabbing the brush lightly on the canvas. Her eyes turned to the room, and she stared intently at an object across the room. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but he was jealous of her deep interest in this studio. Jace had painted his former mentor's studio, which he thought was incredibly boring. He preferred to paint people, and he often filled his work with symbols to make it more interesting. She noticed anything that was directly in front of her. That was a skill he had never acquired because he had a very short attention span. He could work in a fair amount of time, but he got distracted every few minutes. After helping the boys, she was still working. It was well past mid-afternoon. He was surprised about the amount of detail that she was putting into the small canvas. He didn't want to disturb her, but at the same time she needed to eat lunch. He decided that he was going to bring her lunch.

Jace went into the kitchen, receiving a very surprised look from the chef. He normally didn't go to kitchen when he needed food. He had Isabelle do it because that was her job here. She wasn't staying at his house for free. He grabbed a tray, whatever the chef made for lunch, and a small vase with a lily in it. He carried it into the studio to see his wife in the exact same position. She hadn't moved at all. He set the tray next to her, as he kissed her head.

"Angel, you need to eat." He ran his fingers through her hair, seeing a canvas covered in very detailed markings. She had the basic colors and shapes of the rooms, and she was now working on the intricate details of the room.

"Oh." She breathed, glancing out the window. "I didn't realize how long I have been painting." She blushed, picking up a price of bread.

"It's ok." He smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm very impressed with your work." He pressed his lips lightly to hers. She responded kindly, opening her mouth timidly to him. She held onto his shirt, bringing him closer to her. He grinned against her mouth before drawing away from her. "Work. Eat. I'll be working on a painting a church commissioned, so take your time." He assured her.

"Alright." She breathed, turning back to the image. She took another bite of her food, and she returned back to the canvas. He mixed the paint for his own painting before spreading it across his canvas. The church in Florence commissioned a painting from Jace two months ago. He had been working on it since then, but his wedding had caused him to neglect this piece of work. It was nice for him to return to his job after weeks of his routine being broken. He would typically teach the boys until the afternoon, and then he would work on his own pieces. His routine would have to change because of Clary, but he didn't mind the company. Typically, he would be working alone until late at night, but if she always works like this, he would have some company. She was passionate. Probably more passionate than himself, which he greatly admired. They were both lucky to have found one another. She found a man who would appreciate everything she had to offer. He found a woman who would always surprise him. Most women he had been with were predictable and boring, but she was different. She had hidden talents that she wasn't even aware of. Any other marriage and he would have been calculable and tiresome. It was the majority of the reason he had never wanted to get married, but she was a prize. She was going to surprise him for the rest of his life.

OoOoO

The sun was down, and Jace knew it was time for them to go to bed. Clary had finished about an hour ago, but she had stayed to keep him company. She was sitting on the ground with her cheek resting on his lap. She had fallen asleep the second her head rested against him. He felt too guilty to wake her, so he continued to work. Her painting was too thick and a little choppy, but for a first painting it was just right. He smiled down at his sleeping wife. He slid a few pieces of hair away from her face, so he could see her porcelain skin.

"Angel." He breathed, running his hand down her back. She hummed, shifting to get more comfortable. "Clary, darling, it's time for bed." She didn't budge. Jace exhaled a breath before he carefully moved her around to carry her in his arms. She nuzzled into his chest, making him grin. He was beginning to realize that his wife was a very heavy sleeper. She typically woke up before him, so he never really noticed it. It was quite cute. He laid her down against the mattress, leaving her in her gown. He knew her dress would probably be ruined by the morning, but he wasn't waking her up, and he wasn't stripping her while she was unconscious. Therefore, she was going to sleep in her gown. He would buy her new one, just like it if she was upset about it.

He peeled his shirt and pants off before sliding into bed next to her, and she curled against him.

 **A/N: So Clary is now a painter, and she has met the kids. You'll probably see more of them in the next chapter. I don't quite know what I'm doing for that.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Anything you want to see happen?**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I know I said that you might be seeing the kids in the house again. I'm sorry I lied. They will definitely be in the next chapter! This is a pivotal chapter for Jace and Clary's relationship with each other. I really love it, and I hope you guys do too.**

1 month later

 _Clary was in a dark room. She doesn't understand where she was. The last thing she remembered was that she was curled up against Jace's body, which was warm and comforting, but this room was dark and cold._

 _"Jace?" Her voice echoed across the room, making her cringe. She crossed her arms over her chest, as she peaked around the room. The bed in the room was huge, which intimidated her. She squealed when she was shoved against the mattress. "Stop." Clary called out, but whoever was pinning her down wouldn't let up. She turned her head, seeing a face she never thought she would see again. "Sebastian?" She whimpered, as her gown ripped. She felt tears roll down her cheeks, as her body went slack against the bed._

 _"Good girl." His breath tricked against her neck, making her cringe._

OoOoO

Clary sat up, panting for breath. She clutched her chest, lying back against the soft bed. Jace was sprawled against the silk sheets, which wasn't unusual. She snuggled against his side, nuzzling her cheek against his chest. She was happy that God rescued her from him, and placed her in the hands of a man who will care for her.

"Why are you awake?" He grunted softly, wrapping his arm around her waist. She reminded quiet, clinging onto him. A couple tears trickled down her cheeks, as she squeezed him tighter. "Is everything ok?" He whispered, kissing her head lightly.

"Thank you for being so good to me." She sniffed, squeezing her eyes.

"Hey?" Jace pushed himself up into a sitting position. She choked back a sob, putting her hands in her face. "What's going on?" Jace pulled her into his embrace, comforting her entire soul. How could she have had two husbands that were so different from one another?

"I had a nightmare about my late husband." She inhaled a sharp breath, trying to calm herself back down.

"Well he's not here anymore." He assured me, rubbing her back soothingly. She wanted to ignore the dream. She wanted to get lost in the man who was holding her because the other one was dead.

"I know. You are here." She drew away from him, as he wiped the few tears from her cheeks.

"Exactly." He pressed his lips timidly to hers. She responded instantly, clutching his hair tightly. She wanted him to make her whole. He moaned against her mouth, moving to lie on top of her. He landed directly against her hips, making her whimper. She needed this man. She needed him to be with her forever.

OoOoO

Jace was still exhausted when he woke up the next morning. After her nightmare, Clary kept him up for hours. Not that he was complaining. He could tell that she needed him to make her feel loved.

Loved?

The thought entered his mind, and he froze, looking at his sleeping wife. Does he love her? He hummed softly, curling against her back, which was turned away from him. He would probably do anything for her. Is that love?

"Go back to sleep." Clary grumbled, mingling their hands back together.

"Alright." He breathed, burying his face in her neck. His recent thoughts were pushed aside for now, and sleep consumed him once more.

OoOoO

Days later, Clary leaned back against the side of the couch with her sketch pad in her lap.

"Are you almost done?" Jace smiled, poking at her side with his toe.

"Stop it." She laughed, trying not to smear the charcoal across the whole page.

They were lying across from each other on the plush couch in Jace's studio. She guessed it was their studio, but she was still a pupil when it came to her work. They decided to take a break, which turned into her drawing him. The boys were done for the day, leaving them alone in the room.

"Come on, I'm getting bored." He whined, groaning in annoyance.

"If you keep moving, it will take me longer to finish." She kicked him in the stomach, making him gape for breath.

"My wife just hit me. I've been attacked." He teased, throwing his hand over his heart.

"Stop it." She giggled, working on the shading. He was so silly. She didn't know what to do with him half time, but her life was filled with fun and excitement, which never had before. "I'm done." She handed him the sketch pad to see. Jace smiled at the page, trailing his finger along the parchment.

"Could I-" He paused, taking a deep breath. "It is very good." He smiled at her, sliding the book to the floor. "Come here." He leaned up, and grabbed her waist. She laid on him, biting her lip. "You are beautiful." His hand weaved into her braid, as she blushed. She wondered what he was going to ask. Jace pulled her against his chest, holding her close to him. He rested his chin on her head, making Clary smile.

OoOoO

Jace almost asked her the other day to paint her. She wasn't ready yet. He was ready when they met, but he could wait. He was patient. He remembered his thoughts from the other morning. Does he love her? What is love? He wasn't sure because he had never been in love before. He knew this relationship was different, but did that mean it was love? These thoughts filled his mind over their dinner together.

"Jace?" Her voice broke his train of thought. His eyes turned to her, making his heart swell. She looked at him with bright eyes, which begged for his attention.

"Yes?" He raised his eyebrows, as he began listening to his wife.

"I was wondering if we could go down to the ocean tomorrow afternoon." Clary asked, taking a bit of her dinner.

"Why don't we go tonight?" He suggested, taking her hand into his.

"Alright." She nodded in agreement, forcing back a small smile. He kissed her hand before digging back into his food. He had some idea for the night that would make it very special.

OoOoO

"When you said let's go tonight, I thought you meant before the sun set, not after." Clary clung onto her husband's arm, as they carefully climbed down the stone steps. These steps scared her during the day. They terrified her at night.

"I should have clarified." He chuckled softly, leading her to the next couple of steps.

"Yes, you should have!" She exclaimed, squeaking when her foot slipped. She was even more horrified now. She could hardly see, and she knew how high up these stairs were. Jace might have been walking on the outside, but she still felt like she might plummet to her death.

"We are almost at the bottom." He assured her, helping her regain her balance. She breathed a sigh of relief when her foot touched the sand. She was on the ground safely. She leaned against the wall of the cliff, taking a deep calming breath. They were alive. They survived the walk down the steps from hell.

"Everything ok?" Jace smiled, placing his hands on her hips.

"Yes, I'm alright." She pushed herself off the wall, stepping closer to the ocean. She was breathless. The moon shined against the water, reflecting in a million bright lights. He was right. This was definitely right when he said this was more romantic then during the day. He was always right, wasn't he? It gave her a sense of security because he was completely stable.

"It's glorious, isn't it?" His arms wrapped around her waist from behind, hugging her to him.

"Yes." She exhaled, dropping her head against his shoulder.

"I'm going to make a fire." He kissed her neck before walking off. She could see his figure in the moonlight. She sat by the fire pit, watching him load it with wood that was kept close by. She wished that she could see his muscles coiling and flexing, as he lifted the heavy wood. The fire erupted into flames, sending a wave of much needed heat around them.

Jace sat next to her, and they basked in the fire in moonlight for what seemed like hours. It was the most relaxed they have probably seen together because whenever they were together they were working or being intimate, so this was a change for them. They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Clary looked over at her husband, feeling her breath catch in her throat. He was so handsome. The fire accented the golden locks a top of his head, and highlighted his skin. She wanted to paint him. She had yet to paint people, but she wanted to put him on paper and in color. That charcoal drawing she created didn't compare to the man in front of her.

She began to realize that he was also staring at her. She bit her lip, quickly turning her gaze to the bright fire. His finger tucked under her chin, sending shivers down her spine, as he brushed their lips together. Her stomach lit up when he deepened the kiss. They scooted closer to one another. Her heart was hammering in her chest, feeling his hand sink into her locks. She broke away from him, clearing her throat.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned softly, running his finger down her cheek.

"No, I'm just getting really warm to be outside." Her cheeks turned red when she started thinking about being with him here, outside.

"We could go for a dip." He suggested, biting his lip.

"What do you mean?" She hugged her knees to her chest, looking over at him.

"I mean go into the ocean." He shrugged with a smile playing at his lips.

"Are you insane?" She laughed, bumping into his arm. "What are you expecting up to wear in there?" She snorted, putting her cheek back on her knees.

"Well, nothing actually." He forced backs devious grin, as he got to his feet.

"What?" She widened her eyes at him, as he started to shimmy out of his clothes.

"As you said, it's really warm outside." He wiggled his eyebrows, slipping out of the last of his clothes. He ran towards the ocean, his parts flapping in the wind.

"What are you doing?!" She laughed, crawling to her feet.

"Join me! I won't look if you don't want me to!" He yelled, wading in the water.

"You are crazy." She shook her head with a big smile on her face.

"Come on!" He repeated, splashing in her direction.

"Turn around." She giggled, reaching behind her to untie her corset. He spun around, letting her undress in private. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was stripping out in the open and going into the vast ocean, but what did she have to lose? Nothing. She had nothing to lose. Why did she care if Jace saw her body? He was her confidant, her husband, and her lover. He has done everything to welcome her into his life and home, so why hide herself from him? She crossed her arms over her chest, moving slowly into the water.

"Are you in yet?" He asked, moving his arms over the water.

"Yes, but don't turn around yet!" She giggled, feeling the cold water overwhelm her senses. Her body was submersed, and she swam right in front of him. "Now you can look." She bit her lip, feeling her stomach coil in knots. He turned around, swimming a little closer to her.

"That wasn't so hard." He teased, smiling brightly at her.

"No, it wasn't." She rolled her eyes at him, still having a grin splayed across her lips. His eyes were looking at the water in front of her. It made her heart pound a little faster in his chest, but she determined that she was done hiding from him.

"I've been waiting to get you naked for a month and half, and now I have you that way, but I can't see it." He laughed, moving closer to her. "Darn you night time." He chuckled, keeping his eyes on her.

"That doesn't make me feel any more comfortable." She stammered, feeling her cheek set ablaze.

"I'm not trying to." He leaned his head forward slightly, pausing in front of my lips.

"I know you're not." She inhaled a deep breath, biting her lip.

He hesitantly put his lips to hers, drawing away almost immediately. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable, which she greatly appreciated. "Is this ok?" His voice was hoarse, as his hands brushed along her thighs.

"C- Could we go back inside first?" Clary took a deep breath. She felt her heart hammering against his ribs, making it hard to breathe.

"Of course." His hand cupped her cheek, as he brushed their lips together again slowly.

OoOoO

Jace tugged on his pants, keeping his eyes turned away from Clary, as she got dressed. He wanted to look, but he resisted. He took her hand, leading her back up the steps. They were giggling like children.

"Jace, slow down." She laughed, as they got higher in the air. "We are going to fall and die." She held onto his arm, making him go slower.

"Forgot about the whole plummeting to death thing." He chuckled, still dragging her up the hill. She was naked in front of him! He didn't really see anything, but he was almost completely positive that she was going to let him see her tonight. He couldn't contain his excitement, which made him feel like a child.

They hurried into their room, and he dropped their left over clothes on the floor. They were wearing the bare minimum, which left Clary in her slip. It was clinging to her body, making his blood go haywire. It was closest he had ever gotten to seeing her naked form. They stood in front of each other, shivering from either the cold or the anticipation. She bit her lip, looking down at herself, and back up at him. He knew she was nervous. He took a step towards her, holding her arms gently in his hands. He traced circles along the uncovered skin, as he stood chest to chest with her. He exhaled a long breath, dropping his forehead to hers. "I never thought I would get married." Jace adjusted his footing, putting his toes against her. "But I'm so glad I did." He brushed their lips together, sliding his hand down to hers. He mingled their fingers together, kissing her again.

"I am too." She stuttered, moving to wrap her arms around his neck.

That was all they needed to say. His mouth latched onto hers, as his fingers fisted against her slip. Something was different in the way they kissed; in the way they felt each other. He didn't know what it was, but he loved it. She seemed less hesitant, making him feel like she was giving herself over to him. He loved her. The words entered his mind, but it didn't shock him. It made sense. Everything he felt for her led to that concussion, and it didn't scare him. Her finger pulled at his hair, while her body molded against his. He felt too into the feeling of her to say anything in this moment. He inhaled deeply through his nose, lifting her up bridal style. He loved this woman, and he was going to show her. He rested her gingerly on the bed, shifting over her petite body. He felt one of her hands grip his hip, pulling him down on her. He smiled against her lips, pushing her hair back from her face.

Jace sat up slightly, reaching for the hem of her gown. She gulped, resting back against the pillows. He turned his eyes to hers, wondering if this was alright. He started to bunch it in his hands, as he slid it up her legs and over her hips. This is the furthest he had gotten before. He opened his mouth to ask if taking it off was ok, but she was already nodding, like she could read his mind. She lifted her arms over her head, letting him remove it from her.

She was beautiful. He ran his hand down the curve of her smooth waist. He pressed his lips just above her chest, drifting his fingers lightly against her sides. Her hands caressed his hair. He wanted to worship her entire torso, which he intended to do after his mouth connected with hers once more. She whimpered softly, when his tongue peeked into her belly button. He breathed in her sweet scent, needing her with every fiber of his being, but he could wait. He wanted her to understand how much he appreciated her trust.

 **A/N: Jace has admitted that he loves her! It seemed so perfect to put here. I was between two things for this chapter and this one won because I felt it was more important. The next chapter will have the other characters in it. I promise. We will see more of the kiddos and Isabelle along with a couple other people. There will be another time skip because I want to get to when Clary is working on commissioned art. It takes a long time to master painting. The time skip won't be too long, and she won't be working on commissioned art yet, but I thought I would give you a heads up.**

 **A special thanks to my beta HeronFrayWood! I'm not the best writer grammar wise, so thanks for putting up with me.**

 **Is there anything you guys want to see? Other than just the painting stuff! Painters didn't just paint all the time. Lol.**

 **Please review! I love hearing from you guys! It makes my day to see reviews in my inbox.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a little Spanish in there. I just used google translate. It is only like 7 words, so I figured it wasn't a big deal. The actual words aren't important either.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Clary leaned back against the tub she was sitting in. The household was readying to attend a party at the Duke's country estates. Since Jace was their ward, they came a few days early, and, as a gift, the duke had brought in beautician for all the girls in the house. Frankly, it was needed. They were all getting on the smelly side. Clary had to have her perfume treatments once a day and she had been doing Isabelle's more frequently as well. Emma never did the treatments. Honestly, Clary didn't know what to tell the poor girl. She didn't care, but it was getting hard to spend any time with her. The boys hardly noticed because they were always around her, but Clary and Isabelle noticed. Clary never realized how hard it would be to get the girl to take a bath. The poor beautician ended up with a black eye. After that, the lady was very harsh with Emma's treatments, and they had to help keep Emma from flailing about.

Clary didn't understand why she hated it so much. It was very relaxing if you just sat back. She assumed it was because Emma was young, but she wasn't that young. Jace has spoiled her by not making her do these things more regularly. Clary determined that as one of her guardians she needed to make these things more frequent with Emma. She was mistress of the house and in charge of the ladies of the household, it was about time she started actually doing her job.

The three girls were sitting in the respective milk tubs next to each other. It was the first time Emma hadn't squirmed like crazy. Clary looked over at the girl, who was holding her knees to her chest, playing with the tops of the water.

"Why are you being so difficult about these things?" Clary asked softly, adjusting the pin that kept her hair up. Emma kept her eyes on the pool of milk, shifting uncomfortably. "Emma?" Her voice was quiet, as she began to feel concerned for the girl.

"I feel like I'm being prepped to be married." She sighed, sagging her shoulder.

"Do you not want to get married?" Clary furrowed her brow slightly. Almost every girl wanted to get married. She remembered her wedding fancies before she was actually married.

"No, because I'll lose all the freedom I have in the Herondale villa. I'll have to bear children and manage the household. I don't want that responsibility. I just want to run around doing whatever I want." She shrugged her shoulder, resting her cheek on her knees.

"Oh." Clary murmured, understanding the need for freedom. "Jace is your guardian he would never force you to marry someone you didn't want to. He can put conditions in your marriage contract. You don't need to be scared." She assured her.

"Who would I even marry? I don't know anyone I would even like to marry." Her cheeks turned red, as she glanced away from Clary.

"You do want to marry someone." She grinned deviously at the blonde girl.

"No, I don't." Her face got even redder.

"Yes, you do! Isabelle, tell me I'm right!" She reached out to her friend, who had been quiet the whole conversation.

"You're in love. Who is it?" Isabelle spoke up, keeping her eyes close and head rested against the side of the tub.

"Julian." She squeezed her legs tighter, tucking away from us.

"What?" Clary raised her eyebrows, as Isabelle slid into a sitting position.

"No way!" Isabelle smirked, rested her elbows on the side of the tub. "Spill! Has anything happened between you two?" Isabelle sounded so excited to hear this piece of gossip. Then again, she always loved gossip.

"Nothing has happened. I just-" She groaned, covering her face. "When I was younger, I use to fancy his brother, and now Julian's getting older. He's just so handsome and my best friend, and it's humiliating." She murmured into her hands.

"Awe, it's so cute." Clary smiled widely.

"Stop it. It isn't cute." She whined, dropping her hands into the tub.

"Yes, it is" Isabelle sang.

"Whatever." Emma climbed out of the tub, stomping over to her robe. "I'll be in my room." She slammed the door behind her.

"I'll go talk to her." Isabelle sighed, crawling out of bath. She wrapped a robe around her, quickly following Emma out the door.

Clary sighed, sinking down to her neck. She would have to talk to Jace about this development, but for now she was going to relax. She exhaled a large breath, propping her head up on the tub. Maybe they could see if Julian feels the same way.

The door opened, and she sat up, wondering if Isabelle had brought Emma back. She was wrong. It was her husband.

"What are you doing here?" Clary smiled at him, as he shrugged off his outer coat.

"Isabelle said you were in here alone, so I figured I would join you." He pulled his shirt over his head before dropping his pants. Clary looked him up and down, making him smirk at her. He climbed in across from her, resting against the opposition side of the tub.

"Emma fancies Julian." She grinned wider.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, still adjusting his position.

"Yes, do you think they could potentially marry? You're Emma's current guardian, and I'm sure that Arthur Blackthorn wouldn't mind, considering Julian won't be inheriting the main estate." She suggested, as his foot skimmed her inner thigh. She flinched slightly, splashing towards him. "Jace, this is serious. Can you wait a few minutes before feeling me up?" She sighed, moving his foot to the other side of her thigh.

"It's highly irregular for a man to marry at 15. He hasn't established any land and little to no job." He scratched his scalp, heaving out a breath.

"She doesn't want to lose her freedom. She should have been married a year ago, Jace. This is your job, and she doesn't even have a suitor." Clary scolded him for being so lenient on her. She knew how it felt to have your freedoms taken from you, but it was a woman's job to get married. She was determined to find a suitable husband for Emma. One that was kind and giving towards her.

"I know." He grumbled, rubbing his neck. "I didn't really know what to do. They tried to find some suitors for her when she lived with the Blackthorns, but she would spook them away." He huffed.

"That's why I want to try with Julian. Arthur is here tonight. Could you speak to him about it?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Alright. Alright." Jace agreed. "Now can you come over here and sit on my lap?" He smirked, putting his arms on the rim of the tub.

"Could you be any more discreet?" I rolled my eyes teasingly, as she maneuvered herself over him.

"No." He chuckled, kissing her jaw.

OoOoO

Jace pulled down on his shirt, glancing over at Julian. He was helping the boys look presentable tonight. He exhaled a breath, knowing he had to talk to Julian first about this whole marriage thing before he talked to Arthur.

"Jules, your collar is messed up." He walked over to his protégé, fixing the fabric on his neck. "I was speaking to Clary, and she wanted me to discuss something with your uncle." He crossed his arms, taking a deep breath.

"What?" Julian cocked his head to the side.

"Clary was thinking it was time for Emma to get married, and she suggested you as a possible suitor." Jace felt awkward about asking Jules if he was ok with this, but he knew he should ask.

"Oh." The boy's face turned bright red, as he glanced away from his mentor.

"I know you're only 15, so it probably wouldn't happen for a year or two. Is this something you want to do?" Jace wanted to clarify that this wasn't something that was going to happen immediately. "Jules, I have to do this tonight. If you don't want me to start discussing this with your uncle, you have to tell me now." Jace spoke softly.

"I don't know. I mean we are best friends. Wouldn't it be weird?" He stammered, scratching behind his ear.

"Well, not necessarily. You would be lucky to be friends with your wife." Jace assured him, putting his hand on his shoulder. Julian stared at the floor, as a crease formed above his nose. He was thinking extra hard about this. Jace felt oddly proud of the boy for taking this into serious consideration. Jace at his age would never have even considered getting married, but Julian was behaving like the man he was going to be.

"Talk to my uncle." He ruffled his hair, seeming slightly distressed.

"Don't do that to your hair." Jace flattened it down, trying to fix it. "You can always back out of your arrangement with her if it makes you uncomfortable. I won't force you to marry her. There are plenty of men who could use a wife." He guaranteed the boy, knowing that he was nervous. He lifted up Julian's hand, checking that the cufflinks were done correctly. Julian nodded, gulping heavily. "You're all grown up." Jace sighed, checking his other cuff. "I remember when you came to live with me. You were barely 9, and I had no idea what I was doing. I was barely out of childhood myself, and I was already taking on another life. You've grown a foot, and now you might be getting married. How the time flies." Jace sighed.

"Jace, I can't make this belt work." Max whined from across the room. At least one of his two boys still needed him.

"I'm coming, buddy." Jace grinned, walking across the room, and crouched in front of him.

"Is Julian really going to marry Emma?" He whispered, looking over at the other boy.

"I don't know. Why, do you want to marry her?" Jace teased, hooking his belt correctly.

"No!" He said quickly with wide eyes.

"What am I going to do with all you wild kids?" He chuckled, fixing the things that Max poorly fastened. Max smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

OoOoO

Jace met up with Clary before the ball. She smiled up at him, leaning against the hall outside the ballroom. Jace placed his hands on her hips, brushing their lips together.

"Hi." She breathed, holding onto his waist.

"Hi." He kissed her lightly again. "So, I spoke to Julian, and he said to go ahead and speak to Arthur about a possible betrothal." He informed her with a grin across his face. He knew that this news would please her.

"Yay." She buried her fingers into his hair, pulling his mouth to hers. "I'm so excited. They would be so cute together." She bounced, hugging him tightly.

"This dress is new." He took her hands, taking a step back from her. His fingers tangled into her skirt. "I like red on you." He grinned, tracing his finger over the neckline.

"I thought you preferred me in nothing." She smirked, biting her lip suggestively.

"Hmm... If you have to be clothed, I like you in this." He nipped at her lip, pulling her hips to his. She whimpered, loving the way he felt against her.

"The duke and duchess are waiting for us." Clary giggled, dragging him towards the ballroom. They paused before the entrance, and she held onto his arm properly. He escorted her into the room, which was filled with music and a handful of people. Since they were in the house, they had to arrive to the ball exactly on time.

OoOoO

Clary smiled, as they arrived at the duke and duchess. She curtsied, looking up at duchess.

"Clary, you look lovely." She grinned at her, cocking her head to the side.

"Why, thank you, Dauphin Maryse. This dress is beautiful." Clary complimented her.

"Please, just Maryse." She grinned at her.

"Maryse." Clary corrected.

"It's very nice to see you two again. I swear that villa he lives in is the most secluded place I've ever been too." She scoffed, looking over at Jace.

"I rather enjoy being cut off from the world." Clary explained, knowing that her husband wasn't listening.

"Why? It sounds so dull." Maryse exhaled a long breath, leaning against her husband.

"Jace keeps me entertained..." She trailed off, knowing that she couldn't say too much about her activities in the villa because they were a secret or highly inappropriate.

"I'm sure he does, darling." Maryse gave her a sly look, hinting at the inappropriate things they have done. Clary's cheeks flamed up, as she glanced over at Jace, who was busy talking to the duke.

"Anyways, I wanted to thank you for the way you have treated the ladies in my household. The beauty treatments are greatly appreciated, as well as our new gowns. It really wasn't necessary." Clary changed the subject immediately.

"It was no problem. One of those girls is my daughter, and the other is a daughter in-law." She assured her, resting her hand on Clary's elbow.

"It was still very generous of you." Clary looked over at Jace, who was leading her away from them.

OoOoO

The ballroom slowly filled up, and Clary found herself alone in the corner of the room. Jace had gone to speak to Arthur, which was great, but she didn't really know what to do. She could see Isabelle dancing across the hall with a scrawny curly hair man. Isabelle never mentioned a man before, and she seemed rather familiar with him. Clary always imaged her with a knight in shining armor, but this man was nowhere near that. She sighed quietly, realizing that for the first time Isabelle looked really happy.

"No te he visto antes." A voice came from besides her, startling her.

"Oh, you gave me a fright." She laughed, putting her hand over her chest. "What did you say?"

"No te he visto antes" The man curled one of his fingers into her hair.

"Umm… I don't know Spanish." She moved his hand away from her, as she began to feel uncomfortable.

"No importa." His hand grabbed hold of her arm, dragging her towards the side door.

"Ow, stop it!" She exclaimed before she saw the knife he had hidden.

"Silencias." He ordered, dragging her down the hall.

"What are you doing?" She stammered, as he slammed her against the wall. The wind was knocked out of her chest, and she gaped for breath, as his mouth attacked her. She started to punch at his chest, trying to get him to move, but he wouldn't. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks because she lost control again.

Suddenly the man was on the ground, and Jace was shaking out his hand. Clary flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Are you ok?" He rubbed her back, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I am now." She released a breath.

"Guards!" Jace yelled, bring the security to them. "Escort Mr. Santiago out. I'm afraid he's had a little much to drink." He put his arm around Clary, leading her down the opposite hall. "I shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry, angel." He kissed her temple. She leaned against him completely, and he supported her on the way home. Jace picked her up in his arms, carrying her to their room.

This was when Clary realized that she loved Jace. He would always be there. He would always protect her. She hugged his neck tightly, burying her face in his chest. He sat on their bed, lying down. He maneuvered their bodies to model together perfectly. Everything felt like it fit into place, comforting her entire soul.

 **A/N: Jules and Emma! How adorable. I love them, and it is adorable. I love all the reviews, favorites, and follows I get. I just started another story called Four Doors, and I finished my other story Living in the Margins. Please check out my other stuff!**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Anything you guys want to see?**

 **Please review!**


	12. AN please read

**Hey guys. So I am always one to finish the stories I start, but I have no motivation to write rejuvenation at the time. Last semester I was in an art and history class, so this things kind of lined up. Right now I am taking a break with this story, but I will come back to it. I don't know when exactly I will, but I will come back to this I promise. I thought I should officially tell you guys. Thanks for reading it! I'll be thinking about what I should do next, but I need to piece things together in my brain, which might take a while.**

 **someone said that I never finished three million, but I actually did. The only story that has been incomplete for a long time is my Prince Charming because kidfics are very hard to write.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok guys! This is the official last chapter of Rejuvenation. I cannot stretch these characters anymore.**

 **Please enjoy!**

1 month later

Clary ran a soft brush through Emma's hair, relieving her tendrils from the knots that formed. She wasn't fighting her mistress this time, which was a first. Clary was a little concerned for the girl. She had been watching Emma over the last month, and she had slowly began retreating into herself. The older woman couldn't figure out why. Emma was normally teeming with life, running around with the boys, but lately she's been locked away in her rooms.

"Is everything alright?" Clary asked after several minutes of silence.

"Julian's been acting strange since you brought up a possible engagement." She picked at her nails, heaving a heavy sigh.

"Oh." Clary's heart dropped, realizing that she never consulted Emma about her decision.

"He used to treat me like an equal, and now he treats me like a girl. He told me the other day that girls should really wear dresses. Since when did he care, oh wait, he started caring when you and Jace started to meddle in my life," she snipped, making Clary freeze.

"I was doing you a favor. You were supposed to get married a year ago, and Jace hasn't been doing his job. I understand that you don't want to get married, but you like Jules. You two are friends." She took a breath, wondering how she could convince the girl that it was truly better this way. "Have you heard anything about my late husband?" She asked cautiously.

"No, not much." Emma glanced up at her. Clary walked around the couch, crouching down in front of her.

"Well, he wasn't a good man. He was actually horrid. He pretended to be courteous to get my father to agree to the marriage, but he was truly awful to me. He- he forced himself on me on our wedding night. I yelled at him, and he smacked me, telling me to learn my place. He wanted me to grovel at his feet. We continued to fight, and he gave up. I was supposed to bear a son, but he refused to touch me. I didn't want him to touch me either. He wasted all of his money on gambling and whores. There were time he would come back to my bed, but he would always take me as if I was a dog. I thought every man would be like him, but Jace is so good to me," Clary paused, trying to form the rest in her mind before she spoke. "Julian would be good to you, and I was just trying to find someone who would treat you right." She assured the girl in front of her.

"I don't even want to get married. You shouldn't have done anything." Emma looked away from her, seeming very distraught.

"Does Isabelle look happy to you?" Clary got back to her feet, as she went to brush her hair again. She didn't respond. "Isabelle ruined herself because she didn't want to get married, and now she's shunned from her family, a servant to her parents ward, and completely alone. I love Isabelle, but she's hurting. If she could have a decent job or live in a larger community, she might be okay, but women aren't meant to live alone as she does. No one is made to live alone like she does. I know you like your freedom, but I will find someone who can treat you well." Clary began braiding her hair back, attempting to keep it out of her face. "Julian could be that person for you," she suggested quietly, treading the water very carefully.

OoOoO

Jace continued working in his studio until the sun was set. Clary had fallen asleep with her cheek on his lap, like she had most nights when he worked late. She was an angel. He couldn't work on this painting anymore. He wanted to work on a painting of her, and he felt like he could finally ask her. He stirred her awake. She sleepily looked up at him, ruffling her locks lightly.

"Clary?" he breathed faintly, as she got to her feet.

"Yes?" She murmured, gathering her long disregarded shoes.

"I was wondering if I could paint you," he asked, letting his eyes can over her clothed form.

"Ok, tomorr-"

"I meant now and, uh, in our bedroom, with you bare." He gripped the back of his neck, feeling like this was suddenly a bad idea.

"Oh." Her eyes widened slightly, as she froze in place. He shouldn't have asked. He could not read her face, which was making him feel uneasy.

"I mean you don't have to..." He stepped towards her, clearing his throat.

"No, no, I just was surprised. You never expressed wanting to paint me before, let alone unclothed." She stood right up against him, playing with the fabric of his shirt.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. You were hesitant about your body, and I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with me first before I asked." He held her cheek lightly, whispering his lips against hers.

"Alright, but whatever paintings or drawing we make of one another are personal." She bit her lip, walking around him. "Get your supplies." She was already untying her gown. He scrambled over his feet, almost falling onto the ground. She said yes! He hurried towards the pigment and oil, realizing that he was out of paint. He threw the coloring into a bowl, stirring it frivolously, as he made his ways down the hall.

He walked into his bedroom, seeing his wife sprawled across the daybed. He dropped his easel, gulping heavily at the image before him. She was still in her robe, but everything was on display before his eyes. Her arms were the only thing partly covered by the silk robe.

"You never agreed that these would be private." She stretched her legs a little, as she bit her lip.

"Oh, trust me, I don't want anyone other than me to see this," he said, pulling the nightstand into a closer position. He sat on the stool he brought in, setting up everything as quickly as possible. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to hold out because she looked like a saint.

"You look flustered," she teased, sliding her hand across her stomach. "You don't get flustered," she smirked, playing with one of her curls.

"I'm just not used to you, being so..." he gestured to her body, inhaling a large breath.

"I'm feeling adventurous," she shrugged, as her husband continued to ogle her. "Now are you going to paint me or stare?"

"Is that the pose you're going with?" he raised his eyebrow, grabbing hold of his brush.

"Do you not like it?" she looked down at herself, sounding a bit self-conscious.

"No, no, it's perfect." He wanted to touch her creamy thighs, getting lost in her.

OoOoO

Clary chewed on the inside of her lip, feeling her heart pound heavily in her chest. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She felt like he was memorizing her entire body, which made her squirm a little. It was the most erotic thing she had done in her life, and she felt so worked up. She wanted to paint him. He looked like Apollo with the sun for hair.

"You need a break?" Jace asked, setting his paintbrush down.

"Are you almost done?" she questioned, trying to remain still.

"I am." He grinned at her, continuing to dab the brush against the canvas.

"Then I can wait." She took a deep breath, feeling a pit at the bottom of her stomach burn.

"I'm done." He set the brush down, as she climbed to her feet. She gathered her robe closed, sitting on one of his legs. He slid his hand along her back hand, while she looked at his work. She blushed heavily, seeing her body on display like that. She squeezed her robe tighter, picking up the paintbrush. "What are you doing?" He furrowed his brow at her, as she dabbed it in some black.

"Just one thing." She pursed her lips, carefully trailing the thin brush along the curve of her body. It made her stand out just a little bit more against the light day bed.

"That is much better." He kissed just under her jaw, pulling her closer to his body. "What do you think?" He questioned, resting a hand on her thigh.

"It's very beautiful," she breathed, still surprised about how scandalous she looked. She knew that it seemed like a wanton position, but now that she could actually see it, it seemed even more naughty then she intended. Even though she thought she appeared promiscuous, she knew she looked like a woman. When she looked in the mirror, she saw a little girl, but Jace saw a lady. "When do I get to do you?" She bopped her nose against his cheek, smiling faintly.

"You want to paint me?" He chuckled, turning her gaze to his. She nodded silently, running her fingers through her hair. "Tomorrow. I need you right now." He growled, throwing her over his shoulder. She giggled violently, putting her head to his back. He threw her onto the mattress, making her bounce, as he climbed over her. "What was that pose you were doing again?" he smirked, kissing his wife heavily.

OoOoO

Jace leaned back against the headrest, as his wife crawled out of the bed. The morning sun illuminated the room, sending warm beams of light across the bed. His eyes wandered to his painting, which was sitting in front of the bed. He had forgotten it was there. That was his new favorite piece of art. She was stunning. He was genuinely surprised to hear that she wanted to paint him. That was going to be the last practice painting for her. She had been working very hard these past few months, and she has excelled very quickly. He wanted her working on commissioned pieces as soon as possible.

"I'm moving us back to Florence," he stated, looking back over at her.

"What?" She exclaimed, quickly pivoting around to face him. "You must be joking." She seemed deflated at his words, dropping her shoulders in disappointment.

"No, we need more commissions. You need commissions." He climbed out of bed, holding her hips. "This is what you've been waiting for." He pushed the hair away from her face, seeing the apprehension in her green eyes. She faced so much pain in Florence, but Florence was her future.

"I don't know if I can go back there," she whispered, looking down at his chest.

"You can. Those whispers of your past life faded when you wed and laid with me," he assured her, kissing her lightly.

"Then new ones will have arisen." She turned her face away from him, as she stepped into her slip.

"So what if they talk. It doesn't matter what they say because you will be greater than all of them. You are a lady and a gifted artisan. Anyone who speaks of you will only be jealous." He held her cheek lightly in her hand, and she grinned faintly at him.

"You always know what to say." Clary shook her head, looking up at him. His heart swelled in his chest, seeing the way that she was looking at him. She looked at him with pure admiration and respect. He couldn't believe that the timid girl he had met all those months ago was the woman in front of him.

"I love you," Jace breathed after a long stretched of silence. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath, but he couldn't tell if it was a bad sign or not. "I have for a couple of months now, but I was scared to tell you." He circled his thumb across her cheek, as she nuzzled into it.

"Scared?" Her eyes were soft as they locked with his. "I am the only one that is allowed to be scared, not you." Her lips curled upwards, while her fingers trailed down his chest.

"What do you mean?" His brow furrowed slightly, wondering if the she meant what he thought.

"I love you, too." Clary curled her fingers into the locks at the base of his neck. His lips connected with hers softly, timidly moving against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing away from him slightly.

"You are my angel," he murmured, resting their foreheads together. "Forever."

2015

"This is Clarissa Herondale's first commissioned piece. Before we knew that she was an artist, this was her husband's most famous work, meaning that the work he was most well-known for was actually his wife's." The people in the crowd ooh and aww at that remark. "Jace Herondale and his wife had an extensive personal collection of each other's works. The Herondale family didn't even know that they existed until the Victorian era about 100 years after their deaths. Almost every single one of them depicts Jace or his wife. Most of them were fairly small, which made it very easy to keep the paintings hidden. In each painting you can see their love for one another. Most of the paintings that they had of one another were very different from their time because they illustrated everyday things, setting them apart from other artist of their time."

 **A/N: I just want to point out that I don't think women need to get married to be happy. In this day in age women were used to make babies, and as I explained, Isabelle was pretty much shunned from society.**

 **Thank you so much for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows! I love seeing those kinds of things pop up in my inbox.**

 **Also as I said, this is the last chapter! I'm so sorry I didn't give you a whole lot of warning, but I think this was a beautiful ending for them.**

 **What was your favorite part about the story?**

 **What did you think?**

 **Please review!**


End file.
